


Sváteční čas

by Dorea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Christmas Fluff, Drarry, Fluff, Grimmauld Place, Harry and Draco are the best uncles ever, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build, at least i hope so, love this tag, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco je svědkem přepadení v obchodě madam Malkinové. Následně je napaden v "bezpečí" svého domu a jako ochránce je mu přidělen Harry, se kterým bude muset vydržet pod společnou střechou na Grimmauldově náměstí tak dlouho, jak si to situace vyžádá nebo jak to vydrží jeho nervy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. První část

**Author's Note:**

> Po dlouhé, předlouhé odmlce delší povídka. Doufám, že se bude líbit a zanecháte mi tu komentář nebo kliknete na čudlík "kudos". Pokud najdete jakoukoli chybu, překlad apod. budu ráda za upozornění.  
> Za betaread z celého srdce děkuji Lucillce. A že je opravdu za co děkovat ;)  
> Prožijte první adventní neděli, jak nejkrásněji to jde a přeji příjemné čtení!

 

Vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení vzhlédl od tlustého štosu pergamenů, kterými listoval, když uslyšel spěšné kroky linoucí se z vánočně nazdobené chodby sv. Munga.

„Harry! No konečně!“ ozval se Robards, jen co se Harry Potter vynořil zpoza skupiny zaškolujících se lékouzelníků.

„Robardsi, dřív to nešlo,“ kývl Harry místo pozdravu zadýchaně. „A doufám, že tohle“, rozmáchl se - málem přitom shodil drobnou lékouzelnici v citrónovém hábitu - „za něco stojí. Měl jsem celé odpoledne hlídat synovce. _Celé odpoledne_ , které jsme měli naplánované už měsíc dopředu a na které jsi mi ty sám dal volno. Takže doufám, že to fakt stojí za to. Zranil se někdo? Nebo jsme dostali na oddělení další zásilku rozzuřených ohnivých krabů a Smith to zase otevřel?“

„Zadrž svoje hypogrify, Harry!“ utnul ho starší bystrozor. „Pokud vím, nikdo není zraněn, alespoň ne vážně. Sedni si,“ poklepal na volné místo vedle sebe. „Víš o těch útocích na obchodníky v Příčný, že jo?“

„Jojo,“ pokýval Harry jen, co zaujal místo na polstrované lavici. „Ale na tom já nedělám. Má to na starosti Jones ne?“

„No, je to trochu složitější. Ukázalo se, že to asi nebudou pouhá přepadení sloužící k obohacení. Vypadá to, že kouzelník nebo spíš kouzelníci, co to dělají, shánějí galeony na podporu určité skupiny, která se zabývá černou magií.“

„Další sekta?“ povzdechl si Harry ztrápeně. Kdyby měl spočítat kolik podobných spolků už za svou kariéru bystrozora rozpustil a kolik skupin zabývajících se obživnutím Voldemorta poslal do Azkabanu, nestačily by mu na to prsty obou rukou.

„Vypadá to tak,“ přitakal Harryho šéf. „Před týdnem byl přepaden i obchod madam Malkinové v Příčné ulici a jeden z jejích zaměstnanců byl zabit, když se snažil přivolat pomoc.“

„Vím, ale to vědí snad všichni kouzelníci v Británii, byl toho plnej Věštec. Dostali jsme dokonce několik huláků. Ale říkal jsi, že to má na práci Jones, ne? Já jsem tenkrát dodělával ten případ s pašováním cornwallských čolků.“

Robards zamručel a pokračoval: „Jones na tom dělá s Roversovou, ale pro tebe mám trochu jinou práci. I když to s tím souvisí. Nevím, jestli se to doneslo i k tobě, protože jsme se to snažili ututlat, ale z toho přepadení u Malkinové máme svědka.“

„Gawaine, prosím k věci,“ pobídl ho Harry netrpělivým gestem ruky.

„Už se k tomu dostávám. Svědka jsme samozřejmě vyslechli. A i když nám toho neřekl tolik, abychom je dostali, v pátrání jsme pokrok udělali. A také nám samozřejmě může pomoci identifikovat pachatele u Starostolce. Jenže dnes byl náš svědek napaden ve vlastním domě, přestože tam měl docela složitá ochranná kouzla. Proto jsme taky v Mungovi. Nic vážného se mu sice nestalo, ale vzhledem k jeho … ehm, jak bych to… _delikátnímu_ stavu, potřebuje ochránce.“

Harry se zamračil a pak mu Gawainův plán došel. „To jako fakt? Mám dělat ochranku svědkovi? Tohle je přece práce pro - “

„Přesně pro tebe, Harry,“ skočil mu šéf do řeči. „Ty jsi můj nejlepší a především nejzkušenější bystrozor, který na oddělení je. Navíc jsi můj zástupce. Pokud všechno půjde podle plánů, za několik let budeš v mojí kanceláři sedět ty a já si budu užívat krásy Cornwallu a testovat svoje rybářské pruty. Harry,“ naklonil se k němu blíž, „musím na ten případ dát tebe. Věštec se v tom začíná vrtat a nedělá to o nás moc dobrý obrázek.“

„Cokoli pro Ministerstvo,“ povzdychl si Harry uštěpačně. „Měl jsem se stát odklínačem na volné noze.“

„Jsem rád, že to chápeš,“ ignoroval Harryho připomínku. „Navíc, jak je známo. Ty a náš svědek máte … no máte určitou společnou historii.“

„Společnou historii?“ zamumlal Harry zmateně. „Robardsi, kdo to je?“

Jako na zavolanou se otevřely dveře poblíž sedících bystrozorů. Harry takřka podvědomě otočil hlavu za zvukem a kývl na pozdrav Jonasovi, který z nich vyšel. V patách mu byl kouzelník, kterého Harry opravdu neočekával a se kterým, pravda, měl společnou historii. První vteřinu ho nepoznal, vlasy měl delší a na týlu sepnuté do ohonu. Oblečený měl objemný tmavě zelený plášť s lesklými knoflíky a na Harryho koukal chladnýma šedýma očima. Jen co o ně zavadil pohledem, poznal Harry svého _chráněnce_.

„Malfoy?“ Harry se prudce postavil, otočil se na nadřízeného a provrtával ho očima.

„Potter?“ odpověděl zmateně Draco. „Potter!“ zopakoval teď už ovšem s uvědoměním, do jaké situace se dostal. „Děláte si srandu?“ otočil se na ředitele bystrozorů. „Potter má být moje ostraha?“

„Pane Malfoyi, mohu Vás ujistit, že bystrozor Potter je nejlepší muž, kterého Vám mohu na Vaši ochranu zajistit.“

Draco se nadechl, jako by chtěl něco říct, pak ale pomalu vydechl. Narovnal pokleslá ramena a bradu vztyčil vzhůru. „Fajn,“ mávl rukou a změřil si Harryho dalším chladným pohledem. „Mohu tedy odejít? Lékouzelník říkal, že mám odpočívat a nestresovat se.“ Harryho posměšné odfrknutí ignoroval a přitáhl si plášť k tělu.

„Pokud Vás lékouzelník propustil, samozřejmě, že můžete odejít,“ přikývl Robards. „Pane Malfoy, nejste zadržený, ani podezřelý,“ připomněl mu důrazně. „Oba jsme se přeci vzhledem k těm nešťastným událostem dohodli, že Vám ministerstvo poskytne azyl a zajistí Vaše bezpečí.“ Draco stroze přikývl, otočil se na podpatku své elegantní mokasíny a vykročil směrem k východu. „Běž za ním,“ popostrčil Robards Harryho. „A tady jsou veškeré informace o případu,“ strčil mu do rukou zmenšenou složku pergamenů, kterými se při Harryho příchodu probíral. „Pokud budeš mít nějaké otázky, zaletaxuj mně nebo Jonasovi. A Harry, nezapomeň, že teď jsi bystrozor, ne student. Nechci slyšet žádné stížnosti.“

„Tohle mám u tebe, Gawaine. Chci volno na Silvestra a Nový rok. A taky v létě, aspoň týden.“

„Uvidíme, co se dá dělat,“ pokrčil služebně starší bystrozor ledabyle rameny. „Hlavně dávej pozor, ta skupina by mohla být nebezpečná.“

„To volno myslím vážně,“ zopakoval svou podmínku Harry, mávl rukou na rozloučenou a rychlým krokem se vydal za vzdalujícím se Malfoyem. Musel se prodrat davem koledníků, kolem nichž proletovaly okouzlené stříbrné zvonky doprovázející jejich zpěv.

„Malfoyi,“ oslovil ho udýchaně a z vlasů vypletl poslední poplašeně cinkající zvoneček a hodil ho směrem ke skupině kouzelníků.

„Pottere,“ stroze kývl Draco a postavil se do řady čekající na transport letaxovou sítí. „Kam to bude?“ zeptal se, když nabral zelený prášek do ruky.

„Kam co bude? Ty chceš jet letaxem?“ podivil se Harry.

„Ano. Jaká je adresa místa, kam se letaxujeme?“

„Ale můžeme se přemístit, asi by to bylo lepší, nevím, kdy naposledy jsme vymetali komí –“

„Adresa?“ skočil mu Draco rázně do řeči. Postarší kouzelník čekající v řadě za nimi si netrpělivě odkašlal.

„Ehm, Grimmauldovo náměstí 12. Ale myslel jsem, že půjdeme k tobě.“

„Můj byt je místo činu, jak mi vysvětlil tvůj _milý_ nadřízený, když mi oznámil, že na mě nasadí bystrozory. Nedovolí mi ani zajít si pro mé věci!“

„Dobře dobře, půjdeme teda ke mně,“ dodal Harry, když viděl jak Dracovi cuká vztekem koutek úst.

„Takže Grimmauldovo náměstí 12?“ Po Potterově souhlasném přikývnutí vhodil Draco cestovní prášek do ohně a pronesl zmíněnou adresu, poté vstoupil do smaragdových plamenů a byl pryč.

Harry si unaveně promnul obličej. Dnešek začal tak slibně … a teď. Další povzdech. To, že si na adventní neděli přivede do svého domu bývalého školního soka, by ho nenapadlo ani v té nejděsivější noční můře.

S dalším povzdechem - měl pocit, že dnes bude vzdychat ještě mnohokrát - vhodil třpytivý prášek do krbu a zřetelně vyřkl svou adresu. „Roslo?“ zakřičel Harry ihned, co se vyklopýtal z obrovského krbu v chodbě svého domu a zkontroloval, že Draco přicestoval v pořádku. „Roslo, kde jsi?“

„Víš, že nemusíš tak ječet? Oni vědí, když se vrátíš.“ Protočil Draco oči a oklepal si několik vloček popela, které se mu dostaly na plášť během cesty letaxem.

S tlumeným _lup_ se před nimi objevila skřítka s očima jako tenisáky, oděná v prapodivné kreaci krajek, které vévodil obrovský barevně vyšívaný čepec s připnutou větvičkou cesmíny.

„Pane Harry,“ uklonila se a otočila se pozdravit i hosta, „P-pane Malfoyi,“ obrovské oči se jí vykulily a ucouvla o krok zpět.

„Dobrý den Roslo,“ pozdravil ji Harry s úsměvem. „Pan Malfoy tu s námi pár dnů zůstane. Můžeš, prosím, připravit pokoj pro hosty? Ale ne ten, kde jsme před měsícem vyháněli běhnice! Ten s těmi fialovými závěsy, jak má vlastní koupelnu. Ten bude asi lepší.“ Rychle kouknul na Malfoye a přikývl. „Ano, ten bude v pořádku.“

„Běhnice.“ Protočil Draco oči. „Skvělé. Co třeba ghúlové, s těma problémy nemáte?“

Harry se kousnul do jazyka, napočítal do deseti a ignoroval ho - byl za to na sebe náležitě pyšný - a raději věnoval pozornost Roslo, která si nově příchozího nedůvěřivě prohlížela, na tváři se jí usadil zamračený výraz. Malé čelo zkrabacené obavami.

„Pane Harry, já-“

„Roslo, prosím. Hele, co kdyby sis vzala volno na celý víkend, a tenhle týden nemusíš dělat prádlo. Jen, prosím, běž připravit ten pokoj.“

„Dobrá, pane Harry,“ kývla skřítka, byť nedůvěřivě vypadala pořád. „Pokud na tom pan Harry trvá.“

Harry rázně přikývl a skřítka vzápětí s nepatrným poukloněním zmizela, pak se otočil na svého hosta. „Pověsím ti plášť. Skříň je tady,“ mávl směrem na dveře vedoucí do šatníku. Sám si svůj purpurový bystrozorský plášť sundal a pověsil. Otočil se, aby převzal ten Dracův a zůstal stát s nataženou rukou a pusou dokořán. Osvětlení na chodbě sice nebylo dvakrát kvalitní - musel s tím už konečně něco udělat, ale ani zamrkání mu nepomohlo, aby se výjevu před sebou zbavil.

Draco Malfoy byl vždy hubený a v pozdějších letech se jeho postava pěkně vyrýsovala. Ne, že by se na to Harry snad někdy soustředil. To určitě ne, ale Harry si všímal lidí kolem sebe. Byl bystrozor, vlastně to byla jeho práce. Proto ho výrazná křivka Malfoyova břicha zarazila. Pod silným pláštěm bylo Malfoyovo tělo zcela zahaleno a Harryho nikdy nenapadlo, že … Znovu zamrkal. Ale i tak se nic nezměnilo. Když se teď pořádně podíval na Malfoyovu tvář, mohl vidět, že i obličej neměl už tak špičatý, ostré lícní kosti skryly lehce naducané tváře.

„Ty jsi těhotný!“

„U Salazara,“ povzdychl si Draco otráveně, jako kdyby nebyl v téhle situaci poprvé. „Neříkají ti proroku? Víš vůbec, proč jsem tady nebo nemáš jako obvykle nejmenší ponětí? A spoléháš na to, že ti někdo podá pomocnou ruku?“

„Hej!“ ohradil se Harry, vzápětí se však vrátil k faktu, který měl před očima. „Ty jsi těhotný,“ zopakoval nevěřícně. „Nikdo mi neřekl, že jsi těhotný,“ mumlal si Harry pod vousy.

„Ano, Pottere. Jsem v jiném stavu. Mohl bys teď zavolat svého nadřízeného a říct mu, že si přeju jiného bystrozora? Tohle byl špatný nápad. Vůbec jsem s tím neměl souhlasit.“

„Co? Proč?“ zamračil se Harry uraženě a konečně si převzal od Malfoye jeho plášť a pověsil ho do skříně. S hlubokým nádechem se otočil zpět a spustil. „Gawain vybral toho nejlepšího a to já jsem.“ Vypjal hruď. Bystrozorský výcvik a samozřejmě ani profese nebyla nejlehčí, ale Harry svou práci miloval a byl v ní setsakra dobrý.

„Vždyť nemáš nejmenší ponětí, proč tu jsem, a nevypadá, že bys o mém případuněco věděl, a to se mi nelíbí. Nemůžu si dovolit žádné chyby,“ položil si ruku na obrovské břicho.

„Uhm… já.“ Harryho jeho gesto zarazilo a rozpačitě se poškrábal na hlavě. Sledoval přitom Malfoyovu dlaň hladící si břicho. „To ale nepůjde,“ řekl mu Harry, když se vzpamatoval a dokázal se odtrhnout od Dracovy ruky. „Jsem ten nejlepší bystrozor na oddělení. Ty případy krádeží jsem nevyšetřoval, takže ne, nevím o nich mnoho, ale Robards mi tě svěřil a já se svých případů nevzdávám. Dneska jsem měl strávit celý den se synovcem. A ano, máš pravdu. Nemám velký přehled, o co v tvém případu jde. Ovšem tady,“ potřásl zmenšenými pergameny, „je celá složka, kterou si plánuju do večeře nastudovat,“ dokončil Harry se znovunalezenou sebedůvěrou a širokým úsměvem, který mluvil za vše. V duchu se poplácal po rameni za dobře odvedený proslov.

Draco si ho změřil chladným netečným pohledem, ruku stále položenou na břichu. Soutěž o nejchladnější pohled roku zvrátila Roslo, která se jako na zavolanou objevila na chodbě.

„Pokoj je připraven, pane Harry.“ Uklonila se, až se špičkou nosu dotýkala kachlíčkované podlahy.

„Děkuji, Roslo. Můžeš ukázat panu Malfoyovi cestu? Já budu v pracovně, až bude hotová večeře, přijď pro mě, prosím.“ Na to se otočil, nečekal na nic dalšího a se složkou Dracova případu odešel do zmíněné místnosti.

 

…

 

Draco vešel do pokoje v druhém patře lehce zadýchaný. Ne, že by nebyl v dobré kondici, už odmala byl naučen dbát na zdravý životní styl a svými vychovateli byl veden ke sportu - především famfrpálu, který měl v Dracově životě důležité místo. Problém byl v camrálu, který měl teď místo plochého břicha. Ten mu poslední dobou komplikoval život od okamžiku, kdy se dozvěděl, že je těhotný. Konečně došli ke dveřím jeho budoucího pokoje.

Skřítka se zastavila a změřila si ho nic neříkajícím pohledem. „Pokud bude mít pán nějaké přání, ať zavolá,“ odsekla a bez úklony a zmizela. Draco jí ani nestačil odpovědět.

Místo toho vešel do pokoje a po chvilce rozvažování došel až k těžkým, světlu nepropustným, fialovým závěsům a důkladně si je prohlédl. Když byl malý, v levém křídle na Manoru, které bylo zřídka obývané, se usadila tlupa běhnic. Pamatoval si, jak se jich domácí skřítci zbavovali a taky si pamatoval, jak špatně se hojil kousanec na pravém palci, který utržil v lítém boji s okřídleným domácím škůdcem. Opatrně závěsy zatřásl a v srdci se mu rozlila úleva, když na něho nezaútočily žádné drobné, zato překvapivě ostré zoubky.

Poodstrčil závěsy a prozkoumal výhled z pokoje. Obyčejný bylo asi to nejvýstižnější slovo. Naprosto normální malé londýnské náměstí. Rozsvícená lampa, v jejímž světle poletovaly sněhové vločky, a pod ní stála ošuntělá lavička s rozbitým opěradlem. Pokud patřila k Potterovu domu zahrada, byla na druhém konci. Otočil se zády k oknu a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Nebyla tak velká, jako ložnice v jeho domě, ale pár dnů tady vydrží bez problému. Po bradavické bitvě musel ze svých snobských nároků slevit, jako mnoho dalších čistokrevných rodin, jejichž majetek byl zabaven ministerstvem na odškodnění kouzelnických rodin postižených smrtijedským řáděním.

Došel k nevelkému krbu, jenž se nacházel nalevo od okna. Oheň plál jasným plamenem a zahrnoval pokoj příjemným teplem. Draco si promnul zkřehlé prsty nad tančícími plameny. Pohladil semišové křeslo stojící u krbu, vybízející k pohodlnému lenošení.

Pokoji však jednoznačně vévodila postel vyrobená z tmavě nalakovaného dřeva a ozdobená florálními motivy, doslova ho vábila jako můru světlo svíčky. Jediné, co bylo nutné změnit, byla barva podušek. Pastelová žluť by mu mohla přivodit jedině nespavost nebo migrénu a těch si v posledních měsících užil víc než dost. Pohladil si břicho. Stačilo jedno máchnutí hůlkou a barva se změnila na tmavě modrou, která byla daleko přijatelnější a k dekoru pokoje se hodila mnohem lépe.

Magie, která jím při čarování prolétla, zřejmě probudila okupanta jeho těla. Pohladil levou stranu svého břicha, kde o sobě dávalo dítě vědět. „Už je dobře,“ zašeptal. „Už jsme v bezpečí.“ Navzdory všemu, co Potterovi řekl, věděl, že je to schopný a mocný kouzelník, při němž stojí všichni svatí.

Došel až k posteli a pohodlně se uvelebil. Neměl v plánu usnout, jenže dnešek přinesl až příliš mnoho neplánovaného dobrodružství, které si vybralo svou daň.

 

…

 

Většinou, když se probudíte, pamatujete si, kde jste usnuli. Draco tentokrát takové štěstí neměl. Díky létům tréninku ale dokázal zachovat chladnou hlavu a nevymrštil se do sedu, aby tak přilákal potencionální nebezpečí. Zaposlouchal se do zvuků pokoje – praskot ohně, nic víc. Cítil vůni borovicového dřeva a leštidla na nábytek. Nahmatal svou hůlku a sevřel ji v pevný stisk. Pootevřel oči a přivítala ho modré nebesa, která ještě před dvěma hodinami bývala žlutá. Ihned se mu vše vrátilo.

Útok.

Sv. Mungo.

„Podává se večeře,“ zaskřehotal hlas poblíž jeho ucha.

Teď už svůj ledový klid Draco neustál. Tak prudce, jak jen mu jeho neohrabané tělo dovolovalo, se vymrštil do sedu, hůlku v pohotovostní pozici. Srdce divoce bijící v hrudi.

Potterova skřítka na něho pohrdavě koukala. Obrovské oči jí kmitaly ke špičce hůlky, která na ni mířila.

„Dobře,“ sklopil konečně hůlku, „děkuju. Vyřiď mu, že hned přijdu.“

Skřítka si ho změřila přimhouřenýma očima a našpulenými rtíky. Chviličku zůstala viset pohledem na jeho břiše a její výraz lehce změkl. Pak se otočila a bez dalšího slova odešla z pokoje.

Ihned poté si Draco uvědomil, že nemá ponětí, kde se v tomhle domě nachází jídelna. Nakonec nad tím mávl rukou. Protáhl ztuhlé svaly a přehodil nohy přes okraj postele. Pomalu vstal a zamračil se nad stavem svého hábitu. Pomačkanou látku chtěl napravit jednoduchým kouzlem, jenže místo toho, aby zmačkanou látku vypjal, udělal v ní díru. Vztekle zahodil hůlku na druhý konec místnosti a zaklel. Už ani nepočítal, kolikrát se mu něco takového během těhotenství stalo. Zamířil pak do koupelny, která jeho vztek zmírnila.

Jako odborník na kouzelnické stavby ji mohl Potterovi jen závidět. Už předtím přemýšlel, jestli byl dům kdysi mudlovský a on ho koupil a přestavěl tak, aby splňoval kouzelníkovy nároky nebo jestli byl dům kouzelný už od svého vzniku. První možnost nebyla v kouzelnickém světě až takovou výjimkou, jak by se mohlo zdát. Mnoho kouzelníků, především v posledních letech, si koupilo mudlovský dům či byt a pak ho nechali zrenovovat, aby vyhovoval kouzelnickému stylu života.

Jednoznačnou odpověď mu dala právě koupelna. Honosné kohoutky vytvarované do podoby svíjejících se hadů ukazovaly na módu osmnáctého století, kdy se vyskytovaly snad v každé čistokrevné kouzelnické rodině a ne zrovna těch, které by tipoval jako Potterovi příbuzné. Ve stejném stylu byla vybudována i vana, která nesla typické znaky slavného kouzelnického návrháře La Roumbie, který jak bylo všeobecně známo, propůjčoval svůj um pouze v případě staveb nových domů. Potter zřejmě neměl nejmenší ponětí, že koupelna v pokoji pro hosty stála víc než jeho roční plat na ministerstvu. A pokud byla koupelna v pokoji pro hosty nazdobená v takovém stylu, Draco toužil vidět tu, která sousedila s hlavní ložnicí. Na druhou stranu by to ale znamenalo strkat nos do Potterova soukromí a Draco si nebyl dvakrát jistý, jestli je to dobrý nápad.

S Potterem sotva dospěli k jakési toleranci a vzhledem k okolnostem se nechtěl zamotat do problémů víc, než byl. Znepřátelit si zachránce kouzelnického světa? To by rozhodně nebyl chytrý tah. Pro Salazara nebyl si jist, jestli celý jeho pobyt na Grimmauldově náměstí je dobrá myšlenka. S Potterem se neviděli roky. Naposledy to bylo za nepříliš shovívavých okolností a Draco na tyhle okamžiky svého života nerad vzpomínal. Bylo mu jasné, že Potter se za ty roky musel změnit, všichni, koho znal, se změnili, a tak doufal, že ta změna nebude kolidovat s jeho přítomností v Potterově domě.

Nakonec si předsevzal, že dům musí důkladně prostudovat a pokud se náhodou připlete do hlavní ložnice… vždycky to může zahrát tak, že se ztratil. Vyšel z pokoje a zamířil k tmavému schodišti, které bylo osvětleno chabým světlem. Přidržujíce se zábradlí, sešel do přízemí a nechal se vést za nosem. Jídelnu našel snadno, nacházela se téměř na samém konci dlouhé chodby a byly to jediné otevřené dveře, ze kterých se linulo světlo.

Potter jeho přítomnost nezaregistroval. _Nejlepší bystrozor na oddělení,_ protočil Draco oči. Seděl otočený zády ke dveřím. Vedle sebe na stole položený štus rozházených pergamenů a několik rozviklaných brků. Draco si odkašlal a tím zaujal jeho pozornost. Potter se prudce otočil a svým gestem shodil několik papírů na podlahu.

„Malfoyi, sedni si, kam chceš,“ zagestikuloval Potter ke zbytku židlí rozmístěných kolem stolu a sehnul se pro spadlé zápisky.

Draco se usadil ob jedno místo po Harryho pravici. Na prostřeném talíři se ihned objevila večeře; pečené brambory s jehněčím, podávané, pokud se Dracův nos nemýlil, s mátovou omáčkou. Nikdy ji neměl příliš v oblibě, ale od té doby, co otěhotněl, se jeho averze zdvojnásobila. Polkl nevolnost, která ho ihned zaplavila, když se její vůně donesla k jeho nosu a vzápětí poděkoval Merlinovi, že skřítka podávala omáčku zvlášť. S nakrčeným nosem odsunul omáčník co nejdál od sebe.

„Pokud nechceš jehněčí, Winky ti může připravit něco jiného,“ řekl mu Potter, kterému jeho gesto neušlo, a sám utápěl svůj talíř v nazelenalé tekutině.

Draco ho sledoval s despektem v očích. „Jehněčí je v pořádku. Jen teď… řekněme, že já a mátová omáčka nejsme v poslední době příliš dobrá kombinace.“

Harry kývl na srozuměnou a v tichosti se pustili do jídla.

„Oh!“ přerušil Potter panující klid u večeře. „Skoro bych zapomněl. Bystrozoři skončili u tebe doma s vyšetřováním a poslali ti nějaké věci. Roslo ti je dá do pokoje.“

„Je to bezpečné?“

„Vše bylo určitě zkontrolováno, ale můžu se podívat sám, pokud budeš chtít.“

Draco přikývl. „To bych ocenil.“

„Fajn, po večeři na to mrknu. Nemám ponětí, co ti poslali, ale snad to bude na dnešní noc stačit.“

„Na dnešní noc a co zít-“

„Zítra se k tobě můžeme stavit, nebo můžeš napsat seznam a někoho pro to pošleme. Záleží na tobě.“

Draco kývl a vložil si do úst sousto. Jehněčí měl rád a tohle bylo perfektně okořeněné adekvátním množství rozmarýnu se špetkou tymiánu a nechyběl ani česnek. Když polkl, promluvil: „Podívám se, co poslali a pak se rozhodnu.“

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Jak budeš chtít. Nikde ve spisu jsem nenašel nic ohledně tvého … uhm tvého stavu. Potřebuješ nějaké lektvary nebo máš domluvenou schůzku u Munga nebo někde jinde?“

Draco se na okamžik zamyslel. „Teď zrovna moc nepracuju, alespoň ne v terénu. Pokud budu muset něco zařídit, měl bych to zvládnout i odsud. Do letaxové sítě připojený jsi, takže by vše mělo být v pořádku. “

„Pracuješ v terénu?“ zeptal se Harry zmateně.

„Ano, když si zákazník přeje konzultaci ve svém domě.“

„Konzultaci?“

„Pracuju jako architekt.“

„Oh, to jsem nevěděl. Možná bys mi mohl pomoct s renovací,“ zasmál se Harry.

„Pokud si to můžeš dovolit. Máš sovu? Nebo mám poslat pro moji?“

Harry na chvilku ztichl, „Sovu nemám, nepotřebuju ji,“ zamumlal defensivně. Draco povytáhl obočí, protože bylo jasné, že za tímhle se skrývá mnohem víc, než Potter řekl. „Letax můžeš použít, kdy chceš. To není problém. Pro tvoji sovu můžeme poslat zítra, ale předem tě upozorňuju, že budu kontrolovat cokoli, co ti sem donese.“

Draco po krátkém váhání přikývl: „Souhlasím. Žádné lektvary nepotřebuju a další prohlídku mám až dvacátého sedmého. Pracovní schůzky jsem zrušil už předtím. Ale sovu potřebuju. Musím napsat matce, co se stalo a taky klientům, že se jejich zakázky opozdí.“

„Fajn,“ vzal Harry jeho podmínky na srozuměnou a napil se ze sklenice dýňového džusu. „Ve zprávě je napsané, že jsi poznal, kdo zabil toho kouzelníka u Malkinové, ale není tam jeho jméno.“

Draco si povzdechl. Neměl v plánu se k onomu středečnímu odpoledni vracet, leč… „Už jsem to říkal tomu bystrozorovi, co mě vyslýchal. Vypadal přesně jako Travers.“

„Travers? Jako Travers smrtijed? Voldemortův poskok?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Draco hlavou. „Na to vypadal až příliš mladě,“ povzdechl si a pokračoval dál. „Nemám ponětí, kdo ten kouzelník byl. Vypadal ale přesně jako Travers. Jenže byl moc mladý. Nedává to vlastně příliš smysl. Ten kouzelník mohl být starý asi jako já, ale Travers byl starý jako otec. Ten bystrozor, co mě vyslýchal -“

„Jones.“

„- si myslel, že by to mohl být Traversův bastard.“

„Hmm. Ty si to myslíš taky?“

„Je to možné,“ pokrčil Draco rameny a natáhl se po sklence džusu.

„Ale?“

„Ale? Žádný ale. Merline, dobře,“ protočil Malfoy oči a rychle schoval ruku pod stůl, když mu z konečků prstů začaly sršet jiskry. Potter si toho naštěstí nevšiml, hledal něco v pergamenech, které ležely vedle jeho večeře. „Nemám ponětí, jak moc toho víš o historii kouzelníků nebo čistokrevných rodů, ale pro čistokrevné kouzelníky jsou bastardi hanba, kdyby Travers senior věděl, že existuje tak…“ Bezmyšlenkovitě si položil ruku na břicho.

Harrymu, který akorát vzhlédl od papírů, jeho gesto neušlo, nijak to ovšem nekomentoval. Zvědavý sice byl, ale neměl právo požadovat po Malfoyovi odpovědi. „Pokud budeš něco potřebovat, řekni mně nebo Roslo.“ Otřel si ústa, odsunul židli a chtěl vstát.

„Ta skřítka,“ začal Draco opatrně. „Je v pořádku?“ Nelíbilo se mu, jak se na něho mračí a celé její chování bylo v rozporu k tomu, co o skřítcích věděl.

„Roslo? Ano samozřejmě. Proč? Udělal jsi jí něco?“ Harryho pohled zvážněl.

„Ne, proč bych jí měl něco udělat? Chová se ale… já nevím… divně.“

„S Roslo jsem nikdy neměl problémy. Je to hodná skřítka.“

„Kouká se na mě, jako kdybych ji chtěl každou chvíli napnout na mučidla.“

„To asi proto, že ji tvoje rodina napínala na mučidla,“ odpověděl mu Harry chladně. „Ne každý zapomněl, Malfoyi.“ Na to se Harry zvedl a odešel.

 

…

 

Draco nemohl spát.Víc jak hodinu se převaloval v měkkých duchnách, než snahu o spánek zavrhl a mátožně sešel do kuchyně. Že není ve svém domě, mu došlo, až když stál před skříňkou, kde měly být uskladněny sklenice a hrnky, ale místo toho koukal na slušnou zásobu máslových ležáků. Zmateně zamrkal a konečně mu docvaklo, že není ve své kuchyni. Pomalé myšlenkové pochody přiřknul malátnosti. Spát sice nemohl, to ale neznamenalo, že nebyl unavený.

Insomnie se u něho začala projevovat o prázdninách před šestým ročníkem Bradavic, kdy mu Voldemort vypálil Znamení zla a od té doby zcela nezmizela. Občas se mu stalo, že měl šest měsíců plnohodnotného spánku, jenže pak se dostavil nějaký problém a náhle z něj byl noční tvor. Uspávací lektvar u něho už nezabíral a jeho silnější verze nechtěl užívat, protože obsahovala několik přísad způsobujících závislost. V těhotenství se mu nespavost ještě zhoršila a nic nezabíralo lépe než staromódní sklenice teplého mléka. A mléko musí mít i Potter.

Otevřel tři skříňky, než našel tu opatřenou chladícím kouzlem. Akorát si do ohřátého mléka přidával lžičku medu, když do kuchyně vešel rozcuchaný Potter v rudém županu se zlatým páskem.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil Harry mátožně. „Nemůžeš spát?“ zazíval.

Draco souhlasně přikývl a zamíchal tekutinu ve sklenici. „Od pátého měsíce se to jen zhoršilo, najít komfortní pozici pro spánek je teď poměrně složité.“

„Oh, no … o tom já nic nevím,“ zašklebil se Harry. S těhotenstvím měl zkušenosti pouze skrz Hermionu a ta se s ním, a Harry jí za to v duchu neustále děkoval, nikdy o podrobnostech nebavila.

„Půjdu si to vypít k sobě. Dobrou noc, Pottere.“

„Nechtěl jsem být u večeře tak…“

„To je v pořádku,“ odpověděl mu Draco stroze.

„Ne, není. Nevím, jak dlouho budeš pod ochranou ministerstva a tím pádem jak dlouho se budeme muset _snést_ a ….uh, pokouším se říct, že se vynasnažím nebýt …“

„Nebelvír, který má pod střechou zmijozelu?“ nabídl Draco.

„Spíš jsem chtěl říct parchant, ale jo, vlastně přesně tak. Ale to samý čekám i od tebe.“

Draco přikývl: „Pokusím se být slušným hostem,“ slíbil a se sklenicí odcházel ke dveřím kuchyně.

„Nechceš si zahrát šachy?“ zeptal se Harry zničehonic.

Draco, který akorát vycházel z místnosti, se zastavil v polovině kroku, několik kapek mléka přeteklo přes okraj sklenice.

„Ty umíš hrát šachy?“ povytáhl zvědavě obočí. Už dlouho si nezahrál, a i když nebyl tak dobrý jako jeho otec, byl poměrně ucházejícím hráčem.

Harry se ušklíbl: „Nejsem žádný génius, ale Ron říká, že hraju docela obstojně. K narozeninám jsem dostal nový set a ještě jsem ho ani nerozbalil.“

Nakonec si to Draco ale rozmyslel. „Možná příště, už je dost pozdě, a pokud nepůjdu brzo spát, tak nebudu moc dodržet naši dohodu.“

Harry s úsměvem souhlasil. „Dobrou noc, Draco.“

„Dobrou, Harry.“

 


	2. Druhá část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Návštěva lékouzelníka, návštěva příbuzných a atmosféra na Grimmauldově náměstí pomalu houstne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přeji krásnou prý bronzovou adventní neděli a moc děkuji za komentáře na blogu a za kudosy a doufám, že se bude i tato část líbit.  
> Za betaread a přípomínky opět mnohokrát děkuji Lucille.  
> Pěkné čtení.

„Neříkal jsi, že šachy hraješ obstojně?“ zasmál se Draco samolibě, když svým střelcem srazil Harryho krále a tím nad ním zvítězil už potřetí v řadě. Aby taky ne, poslední hra trvala jen několik minut.

Harry zamračeně a trochu nevěřícně sledoval šachovnici: „Ron mi to tvrdil. Asi si s ním budu muset promluvit.“

„Možná bychom mohli zkusit Tchoříčky nebo Řachového Petra, aby to vyhovovalo tvému umu?“ Z Dracova hlasu ale nečišel výsměch, jen pouhé pobavení. Harryho nabídku ke hře přijal až napočtvrté, když už ho vysedávání v pokoji začínalo dohánět k šílenství. Kupodivu k sobě dokázali být tolerantní, alespoň v rámci určitých mezí.

„Vtipné. Dal by sis něco k pití?“ Kývl Harry ke karafě s jantarovou tekutinou stojící poblíž na malém stolku.

„Ani nevíš jak rád, jenže,“ zadržel zvedajícího se Harryho, „tomuhle by se to asi moc nelíbilo.“ Poklepal si na břicho.

Harry zrudl. „Já jsem úplně zapomněl. Je to tak -“

„Divné?“

„Ne!“ vykřikl Harry okamžitě. „Jen si tě nedokážu představit s miminem, je to uhm _nezvyklé_.“

„Jo, to je.“ Draco si poposedl a náhle zasténal a začal si masírovat dolní část zad.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

Draco přikývl. „Ano, někdy to vypadá, že nosím budoucího hráče famfrpálu.“

Harry se usmál. „No, měl by to v genech.“

„Samozřejmě, že měl.“ Souhlasil Draco samolibě.

„Kdysi jsem si myslel, že teď budu mít už aspoň dva caparty,“ řekl mu Harry s melancholií v hlase.

„A proč nemáš? Jsem si jistý, že kouzelnický hrdina nemá nouzi o nabídky k sňatku. Bystrozorský plat taky nemůže být tak zlý.“

Harry si odfrkl.“Asi jsem nenašel toho pravého člověka? Moc práce? Vlastně ani nemám ponětí,“ odvětil.

„Každý si myslel, že skončíš s …“ marně lovil v paměti jméno jediné Weasleyovic dcery.

„Ginny? Jo, to si myslelo víc lidí, ale nějak to neklaplo.“ Sklopil pohled. Jeho ruce teď byly mnohem zajímavější. S Ginny to nevyšlo. Konec příběhu. Smutný z toho byl, ale nemělo smysl trvat na vztahu, který neměl budoucnost, se kterou by byli oba spokojení. On i Ginny chtěli od života něco jiného. „Ví vůbec tvůj partner, že jsi u mě? Pokud chceš, může se sem stavit.“

„Nemám partnera,“ odpověděl Draco po krátkém rozmýšlení.

„Oh, omlouvám se.“ Kdoví proč zněla jeho omluva jako otázka.

„Není za co.“

„Nechceš sklenici mléka nebo kakao, když je alkohol mimo hru?“

„Mléko není špatný nápad,“ souhlasil Draco po krátkém rozmýšlení.

 

…

 

„Rone, už asi po stý,“ povzdechl si Harry unaveně. Celý den procházel případ související s Dracovým napadením, ve snaze si všimnout nějaké drobnosti, která jim pomůže násilníka dopadnout. Výsledek se ale nedostavil a on z toho byl značně rozladěný. Stejně tak mu na náladě nepřidal kamarád, který nedokázal pochopit, že práce bystrozora obnáší oběti, byť sám bystrozorem nějaký čas byl. „Nemůžu přijít, pracuju na případu.“

„Ale no tak Harry, je to přece poslední adventní neděle. Partička šachů, ohňostroj, mamčina čokoláda a tlupa ukřičených zrzků. Rose se ptala, kdy ji konečně navštíví strejda Harry. Dokonce Charlie přijede!“

„Rone,“ zamumlal Harry otráveně. Pro čokoládu mamky Weasleyové by byl schopen upsat čertu duši, Charlieho neviděl věky a lámalo mu srdce, že nemůže vidět kmotřenku. Jenže povinnosti vítězí nad kratochvílemi. „Nemůžu.“

„I Neville mi říkal, že jsi letos vynechal hodinu Obrany v Bradavicích,“ vyčítal mu Ron dál. „Fajn, fajn, jak myslíš. Ale mamce a Rose si to budeš vysvětlovat sám!“ dodal, když viděl, že se Harryho výraz ještě víc zamračil.

Harrymu poklesla ramena ještě níž a nálada se dostala pod bod mrazu. Taky byl na Rona trochu naštvaný, protože pracoval tolik let na tom stát se nejlepším bystrozorem na oddělení díky tomu, co uměl a ne své pověsti, která ho předcházela a když se mu to konečně povedlo, od své rodiny dostával jen výčitky. Povzdechl si. Někdy vážně přemýšlel, jestli má tohle všechno zapotřebí.

„Měj se, Rone, a pozdravuj Hermionu a Rose.“ Ani nepočkal na pozdrav od kamaráda. Vstal od krbu, oprášil si kolena a poupravil vánoční girlandu visící na krbu. Myslel přitom na skleničku ohnivé whisky, kterou dostal v létě od Nevilla. Aspoň jednu sklenku si dnes zasloužil. Otočil se a chtěl si ji jít nalít. Jenže než tak stačil udělat, všiml si postavy stojící na prahu místnosti. „Draco! Co tady děláš?“ unaveně si promnul spánky a doufal, že muž, jehož bezpečí leželo v jeho rukách, si nepřišel stěžovat na něco tak banálního jako tlak vody ve sprše nebo nedostatek ručníků.

„Kvůli mně nemusíš mařit své plány. Zvládnu to tady sám.“ Zamračil se Malfoy. Jednou rukou se opíral se o dřevěnou obrubeň dveří a druhou si podpíral záda.

Harry zaťal zuby. Už toho měl pro dnešek dost. „Jenže právě kvůli _tobě_ své plány mařit musím,“ vyprskl vztekle. Vzápětí toho ale litoval. Věděl, co je jeho povinnost, když mu Gawain svěřil tenhle úkol. Stejně tak věděl, že Draco se snaží být natolik slušným hostem, jak to jen šlo. Jen už svůj vztek potřeboval nějak ventilovat. Přejel si rukou po obličeji. „Dra -“

Draco se ovšem nedal. „Nemusíš mi stát za zadkem. Nejsem malé dí -“

„Malfoyi,“ bolest ve spáncích se zhoršila. Možná, že whisky vynechá a půjde rovnou na kutě. Harry se nadechl a pokračoval, „moje práce je hlídat tě, dokud mi Robards neřekne jinak,“ dořekl už klidným tónem. Ano, postel zněla jako nejlepší možnost.

Draco ho sledoval přimhouřenýma očima a pak přikývl.

„Potřebuješ něco, nebo jsi šel jen kolem?“ zeptal se Harry jízlivě. A už to zase udělal! Harry neměl ponětí, jestli je to přepracováním a únavou nebo prostě faktem, že jedná s Dracem Malfoyem. Po chvilkové úvaze došel k názoru, že pravděpodobně asi obojím. A to si myslel, že už spolu dokážou komunikovat jako dva dospělí.

Draco spolkl jedovatou poznámku a namísto toho mu oznámil: „Zítra mám schůzku u Munga.“

Harry se zamračil a zavzpomínal na rozhovor z jejich první společné večeře. Malfoy vypadal trochu bledě, ale to vypadal přece vždycky ne? Měl takové kruhy pod očima už v Bradavicích? „Říkal jsi, že ji máš naplánovanou až na dvacátého sedmého. Je něco špatně s … no s –“ zagestikuloval na Dracovo břicho. Neměl by být Malfoy tlustší, když je těhotný?

„S mým synem není nic špatně,“ ohradil se Malfoy dotčeně. Ruku si defenzivně položil na vypouklé břicho. „Došli mi lektvary a tak potřebuju nové.“

„Synem, huh? Hermiona to nechtěla vědět, pořád se kvůli tomu s Ronem hádali. Proto taky Rose strávila šest měsíců v pokojíčku vymalovaném zlatonkami a jednorožci.“

Draco protočil oči, samozřejmě že Potter se zaměří na něco, co je právě teď zcela nepodstatné a on na tu schůzku opravdu potřeboval. „V životě jsem měl překvapení už dost.“ Víc k tomu nehodlal dodat. „Ta schůzka je v deset dopoledne.“

„Ale říkal jsi, že lektvarů máš dost,“ oponoval mu Harry panovačně.

„Tak jsem evidentně neměl,“ došla Dracovi trpělivost. „Myslíš si snad, že spolupracuju s tím, kdo mě napadl a chci mu předat zprávu, v jakém kouzelném domě to bydlíš? Že jsem se kvůli tomu nechal zranit, ohrozil jsem své nenarozené dítě. Vloudil se ti do domu, abych mu tě pak mohl předhodit? Nebo mě jednoduše doprovodíš na tu schůzku a já tak nebudu muset napsat hlavnímu bystrozoru Robardsovi?“ procedil Draco skrz zuby.

Harry se zacítil ublíženě. „Nic takovýho jsem neřekl. Dobře, dobře!“ odvětil, když se Malfoy nadechoval na další proslov. „Doprovodím tě. Musím to ale nejdřív oznámit na oddělení. Gawain nám možná bude chtít přidělit doprovod.“

Draco si oddechl a kývl na srozuměnou.

„Vážně jsi v pořádku? Připadáš mi nějaký bledý.“ Harry si toho popravdě všiml už včera při šachách, ale Draco nenaznačil nic, co by mohlo Harryho znepokojit, takže nad tím mávl rukou.

„V tom nejlepším.“ Draco se otočil na patě a odešel do svého pokoje. Po zbytek dne už tam zůstal.

 

…

 

Druhý den stál kompletně oblečený Harry za deset deset před krbem v hlavní chodbě svého domu. Draco dorazil o minutu později, opatrně sestupujíc ze schodů a křečovitě se přidržujíc masivního zábradlí. Harrymu se zdál stále stejně bledý, kruhy pod očima snad ještě výraznější.

„Gawain si myslí, že záloha je zbytečná,“ oznámil mu a dělal, že si nevšiml, jak si Draco oddechl, když sestoupil z posledního schodu.

„A ty?“

Harryho svojí otázkou poněkud zarazil, vcelku rychle se ale vzpamatoval. „Má pravdu, v Mungovi se pohybuje moc lidí a jejich ochranná kouzla jsou prvotřídní. Bylo by poměrně hloupé tam na někoho zaútočit. Navíc, zraněnému by hned někdo pomohl, to trochu maří celou snahu ne?“

„Nemyslím si, že ti útočníci jsou kdovíjak dobří stratézi, ale dobrá.“ Draco natáhl ruku po kabátu, který mu Potter podával a nadzvedl obočí, když mu Harry pomohl s oblékáním. „Můžeme jít?“

Harry se usmál, zkontroloval si hůlku upevněnou v pouzdře. Odpočívala tam v celé své kráse jedenácti palců. „Ano.“

Draco si oblékl hábit a jeden po druhém opustili bezpečí domu na Grimmauldově náměstí, aby se o vteřiny později ocitli ve vstupní hale Sv. Munga, která svou výzdobou přímo křičela - Vánoce!

„Je to ve třetím patře,“ oznámil Draco Harrymu zmateně se rozhlížejícímu se po orientačních cedulích. Přistoupil k němu a z pláště mu smetl několik smítek. „Kvůli tomu nerad cestuju letaxem,“ pokrčil rameny na Harryho tázavý pohled. Popel se špatně odstraňuje ze sametu.

Výtah se nacházel hned vedle letaxové sítě a zanedlouho se ocitli před dveřmi lékouzelnice Světlany Světlíkové.

Draco se posadil na pohodlně vypadající lavici a čekal. Harry se postavil kus od něho a rozhlížel se po okolí. Draco viděl dost dobře, jak je Harry napnutý a možná měl na Robardse naléhat a chtít posily. Harrymu věřil, nebo alespoň cítil, že by udělal cokoli, aby ochránil jeho i dítě. Ale chodby u Munga jsou klikaté a kdokoli může požít mnoholičný lektvar.

Ze soustředění ho vyrušilo vrznutí dveří. Harry měl okamžitě v ruce hůlku. Ve dveřích se objevila vysoká tmavovlasá žena s masivními brýlemi, díky kterým Harrymu připomínala profesorku Trelawneyovou.

„Pane Malfoyi, pojďte dál!“

Mezi muži proběhla neverbální komunikace, a když z Dracova výrazu Harry pochopil, že se opravdu jedná o jeho léčitelku, uklidnil se a okamžitě si vynadal za svou zbrklost. Draco si podepřel záda a snažil se vstát, Harry byl ihned u něho a snažil se mu pomoci.

„Pottere!“ zavrčel Draco nasupeně. „Vstát dokážu sám.“

Harry měl na jazyku zcela jinou odpověď, ale raději mlčel. Místo toho ustoupil o krok zpět, počkal, až Draco zamíří do ordinace, aby ho mohl následovat.

„Ty se mnou dovnitř nejdeš.“ Otočil se na něho Draco, tón jeho hlasu jasně dával najevo nelibost.

„A to jako proč?“ Osočil se Harry.

„Protože tohle je, _Pottere_ , moje soukromí a já nemám nejmenší zájem, abys do něho zrovna _ty_ strkal nos,“ zavrčel zbrunátnělý Draco a z kapsy, kde měl ukrytou hůlku, vylétla jiskra, která mu propálila hábit.

„Pane Malfoyi,“ vlídným tónem oslovila kouzelnice svého pacienta, „prosím uklidněte se. Víte, že rozčilování není ve vašem stavu to nejlepší.“

Malfoyi zaťal zuby a stroze přikývl.

„Ale já s tebou dovnitř musím. Mám tě hlídat! Myslel jsem, že tohle jsme si už ujasnili.“

„Pánové,“ oslovila oba lékouzelnice, jíž začaly být pohledy kolemjdoucích, které rozmíška přitahovala, nepříjemné. „Pane Malfoyi, co kdyby tady bystrozor Potter nejdříve obhlédl ordinaci a byl přítomen při verbální části prohlídky, při té fyzické odejde.“ Významně se podívala na Harryho, který cítil, že jejím slovům nelze říct ne. Ale v duchu si stejně slíbil, že zůstane s Malfoyem po celou dobu vyšetření.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli se mi líbí, že Potter bude vědět _cokoli_ o mé zdravotní situaci.“

Harry se zhluboka nadechl, ale ne … nepomohlo to. „Pro Merlina, Malfoyi. Nechápu, proč jsi teď tak nevrlý. Seš zbouchnutej! Co je na tom novátorskýho? Krom toho jdu do tý ordinace s tebou, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne. Za několik let půjde Robards do důchodu a já doufám že, převezmu jeho místo. Byl bych velmi nerad, kdyby se tak nestalo zrovna kvůli tobě.“

Draco vzteky ohrnul ret, ale nic už neřekl. Prodral se skrz lékouzelnici dovnitř. Ta ho společně s Harrym následovala.

Vešli do příjemně vyhlížející ordinace, na které nebylo absolutně nic zvláštního. Nikdo na ně nevyskočil a neproklel je, což bral Harry jako plus. Nikde nevisely obrázky šťastných buclatých mimin ani žádné děsivé nákresy toho, co se děje s lidským tělem během těhotenství. Harry byl vlastně rád, že ordinace je zcela ordinární.

Před velkým stolem ze světlého jasanového dřeva, umístěným přímo naproti dveřím, stály dvě židle ozdobené stejnými řezbami jako stůl. Draco si vybral tu vpravo. Harry se tedy posadil vedle. Draco povytáhl nad jeho chováním obočí, ale Harry si toho buď nevšiml, nebo ho ignoroval. Draco by si vsadil na to druhé. Už se chystal utrousit poznámku, že Harry by měl zůstat strážit dveře a ne si tady hrát na budoucího otce. Už se nadechoval, aby Harrymu vše řekl, když se na něj Potter otočil s tím pitomým úsměvem a … Draco raději protočil oči a obrátil se na ošetřovatelku.

Lékouzelnice se usadila na své místo a rozevřela poměrně velké desky s Dracovým chorobopisem.

„Pane Malfoyi, tak jak se vám vede?“ zeptala se se shovívavým úsměvem.

„Nemůžete mi prostě dát můj lektvar, vyšetřit mě a já spokojeně odejdu.“

Lékouzelnice věnovala Dracovi pobavený úsměv. „Váš dopis říkal, že jste zaznamenal další incident s divokou magií.“

Harry se na Draca nechápavě zamračil - o nehodách se mu Malfoy nezmínil. Řekl mu, že je vše v pořádku. Náhle Dracovo podrážděné chování dávalo větší smysl.

Draco se ošil, rychle se podíval na Harryho, a neochotně odpověděl. „ Ano, asi třikrát od té doby, co jsem byl napaden. Včera jsem ale omylem zničil celý servis, když jsem si chtěl přivolat čaj.“

„Uhm,“ pokývala lékařka hlavou a něco si do pacientovy karty poznamenala. „Stalo se to v nějaké vypjaté situaci, nebo to bylo zcela náhodně?“

Draco si nervózně poklepával prsty rukou o nohu, ale okamžitě přestal, když si uvědomil, co dělá. „Náhodně. Jednou jsem si chtěl přivolat knihu a … ta explodovala. Pak jsem si chtěl upravit zášivky na košili a to se taky nepovedlo.“ Promnul si předloktí, kde se pod hedvábným rukávem košile stále ještě červenala tenká jizva.

„Takže to byla pouze jednoduchá kouzla jako Accio? Nic náročného,“ ujišťovala se.

„Ano.“

Ošetřovatelka pokývala hlavou. „Dávku lektvaru vám upravím až po vyšetření, takže pokud můžete,“ ukázala rukou na plentu, za kterou se skrývalo vyšetřovatelské lůžko. „Pane Pottere, prosím, pokud byste byl tak laskav a počkal v čekárně.“ Věnovala Harrymu milý, ale nekompromisní úsměv.

Harry, který za celou dobu nevydal ani hlásku užuž otevíral ústa, aby oznámil svůj úmysl zůstat i při samotné prohlídce. Proč nemohl Malfoy pochopit, že jeho práce je zůstat tady s ním.

Draco věděl, že to je předem prohraná bitva. Potterův výraz mluvil za vše. Pro Salazara, ani on sám nebyl tak tvrdohlavý. „Pokud budeš sedět tady a nehneš se z místa, můžeš tu zůstat.“ Pronesl neochotně a doufal, že Potter chápe, jak velký ústupek právě udělal.

Harry povytáhl obočí. „Ale-“

„Ne, Pottere, tohle je maximum, které jsem ochoten udělat. Zavolej si třeba samotnýmu ministrovi, ale pokud tady chceš zůstat. Budeš sedět na týhle židli.“ Na to vstal a odkráčel k plentě. Lékouzelnice ho s pobaveným výrazem o chvilku později následovala.

Harry si cosi zabručel o tvrdohlavých zmijozelech a ještě jednou přelétl pohledem ordinaci. Zrak mu padl na neprůhlednou zástěnu. Neviděl nic dokonce ani obrysy postav a slyšel jen tichý hlas lékařky a Dracovo nezřetelné mumlání. Po několika okamžicích místnost naplnil zvuk podobný, jako když někdo uvězní můru ve sklenici. Harry se už nadechoval k otázce, zda je vše v pořádku, když svou odpověď dostal dřív, než ji stačil vyřknout.

„- v pořádku. Srdce je pořád stejně silné a bije v pravidelném rytmu,“ donesl se k němu usměvavý hlas léčitelky Světlíkové.

Harry ani nevěděl proč, ale připadalo mu, že může dýchat mnohem snáz, než předtím. Možná měl na Malfoye víc naléhat, když se ho ptal, zda je vše v pořádku a on mu lhal. Pokud se nad tím zamyslel, nestrážil vlastně jen Malfoye ale i jeho potomka.

Bylo to zvláštní, jak už předtím Dracovi řekl. Malfoy a dítě. Harry by ho nikdy netipoval jako rodičovský typ. Jenže co vlastně o Dracovi věděl? Po Bradavicích ztratil s mnoha lidmi kontakt, ale s ním v první řadě nikdy ani žádný neměl. Měl mlhavé povědomí, že podniká v oblasti kouzelnických realit, což mu Draco svým způsobem potvrdil hned první večer. A kde byl vlastně druhý rodič? Draco neměl partnera, jak sám Harrymu řekl. Ve složce nebylo o nikom takovém ani zmínky. Měl Malfoy vůbec manžela? Jako nouzový kontakt byla uvedena jeho matka. Tolik otázek a Harry na ně nedokázal odpovědět.

„Pan Malfoy tu bude za okamžik.“

Harry musel být natolik ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách, protože když se opět podíval na plentu, stála před ní lékouzelnice a prohlížela si ho zvláštním výrazem.

„Jistě.“

A opravdu, za minutku si sedal Draco na místo, které opustil kvůli vyšetření. Na tváři měl lehký úsměv, který na něm Harry ještě neviděl. Vlastně mu to docela slušelo. Rozhodně lepší než chladný úšklebek, který si s jeho tváří tak dlouho asocioval.

„Vše je v normě, pane Malfoyi, ale pro jistotu Vám zvýším dávku lektvaru na deset mililitrů denně. Užívání zůstává stejné.“ Následovala pauza a profesionální lékařský hlas se změnil na mnohem vlídnější. „Vím, že poslední dny pro Vás byly stresově náročné, ale pokuste se zvolnit a odpočívat. Kouzlete pouze, pokud nebude zbytí.“

Draco zamumlal poděkování, když mu lékouzelnice předala recept.

„Další prohlídku necháme na dvacátého sedmého, jak jsme byli domluveni předtím. Pokud se Vám bude zdát, že je něco špatně, okamžitě přijděte.“

„Počkejte,“ ozval se zničehonic Harry. „Potřebuje pan Malfoy zvláštní zacházení nebo…“ pokrčil rameny, „já nevím… něco jinak? Nejsem seznámen s jeho zdravotním stavem a nejsem lékouzelník ani nemám zkušenosti s kouzelnickým těhotenstvím.“

Draco se zadíval na Harryho, jeho tvář zdobil zájem a dychtivost vědět, co nejvíc. Draca to kdožvíproč zahřálo u srdce. Bylo příjemné vidět, že někdo jiný, krom jeho matky, projevuje obavy o stav jeho syna.

Lékařka chápavě pokývala hlavou. „Jak jsem pochopila, pan Malfoy s vámi bude několik dnů pobývat, pane Pottere.“

Harry přikývl.

„Nemusíte se obávat, žádná speciální péče stav pana Malfoye nevyžaduje. Neměl by se ovšem přetěžovat, jak jsem už říkala. Měl by jíst vyváženou stravu, a pokud se na to bude cítit, mohl by jít na menší procházky. Pokud byste měl zájem, mohu vám doporučit vhodnou literaturu, nebo ještě lépe,“ usmála se lékouzelnice a otevřela šuplík svého stolu, „tady jsou základní informace o kouzelnickém těhotenství,“ podala mu několik brožurek.

„Ehm.“ Draco si pročistil krk. Už ho přestalo bavit, že se o něm baví, jako by tu nebyl. „Měli bychom jít.“

„Pokud se vám cokoli nebude líbit, ozvěte se.“ Připomněla jim lékouzelnice a po oboustranném rozloučení odešli z ordinace.

„Potřebuješ si vyzvednout ty lektvary?“ zeptal se Harry poté, co se za nimi zavřely dveře.

Malfoy zavrtěl hlavou. „Můžu pro ně poslat sovu. Teď bych se raději vrátil do tvého domu.“

Harry chápavě přikývl. „Můžu pro ně poslat Roslo.“

Draco jen pokrčil rameny. „Pokud zkontroluješ, že mi přinesla to, co měla, klidně.“ Došli ke krbu ve vstupní hale a odletaxovali se na Grimmauldovo náměstí.

„Pane Harry! Pane Harry! Konečně jste doma!“ Roslo se k nim přihnala jako velká voda, oči jí div nevypadly z důlků. „Máte návštěvu, pane!“

„Ron,“ povzdechl si Harry a v hlavě už sumíroval důvody, proč nemůže se svým nejlepším kamarádem strávit pár hodin.

„Ne, pane Harry. Žádný pan Ron. Je to paní Andromeda a pan Teddy.“

Harry se nadechl a strnul. Jak jen mohl zapomenout! „Merline! Ughh, měli jsme jít s Teddym na vánoční trhy na nábřeží.“ Pohledem tikal z Roslo na Draca a zpět.

„Pokud chceš tak –“ začal Draco.

„Už jsem ti to říkal, Draco. Nemůžu -“

„– tě nechat samotného. Já to chápu, Po- Harry. Chtěl jsem říct, že bys mohl zavolat někoho z bystrozorského ústředí a jít s tvým kmotřencem ven.“

„Jak víš, že –“

„Moje matka je sestra jeho babičky.“

„Oh, no jistě.“

Půjdu do svého pokoje,“ promluvil Draco a zamířil směrem ke schodišti. „Pokud se tu objeví jiný bystrozor, budu rád, když mi to řekneš.“

„Jistě. Počkej, můžeš jít se mnou. Andromeda tě ráda uvidí.“ Harry ovšem nezněl příliš přesvědčivě.

„Raději ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou Draco a zmizel za rohem.

 

…

 

„Slibuju, že to Teddymu vynahradím,“ omlouval se Harry už poněkolikáté. „Nevěděl jsem, že budu mít případ před Vánoci. Ale Gawain mi slíbil volného Silvestra a Nový rok. No vlastně ani ne tak slíbil, ale já si ho prostě beru.“ Kývnul Harry rozhodně hlavou.

„Moc pracuješ,“ odvětila mu na to Andromeda a napila se ze svařeného vína, které jim Roslo donesla.

„Zníš jako mamka Weasleyová.“

Romeda se zasmála. „Molly je moudrá žena, možná bys ji měl víc poslouchat.“

Harry protočil oči a věnoval jí rychlý pohled.

„Víš jak to je… Robards bude odcházet a -“

„Ty převezmeš jeho místo,“ dořekla za něho. „Já vím, Harry, ale ty opravdu moc pracuješ.“ Její obličej byl prakticky stejný jako její zesnulé starší sestry, přesto její rysy vypadaly naprosto jinak, když jimi dýchala empatie a nikoli šílený škleb.

„Budete na Vánoce v Doupěti? Nebo pojedete do Irska?“ začal Harry z jiného soudku.

„Ještě nevím, drahý. Mluvila jsem s Narcissou a prosila mě, jestli bych je nechtěla strávit s ní. Je teď celá utrápená, když musí být v tom chladném panství sama.“

Harry jen pokýval hlavou. Věděl, že Lucius Malfoy před pěti lety zemřel. Kdo by taky nevěděl, když stránky Věstce několik týdnů zdobila buď fotka zesnulého nebo obrázek truchlící Narcissy zahalené do černého tylového závoje. Navíc do toho byli zapojeni i bystrozoři, protože okolnosti smrti Malfoye seniora nebyly zcela běžné. I když se nakonec, pokud si dobře pamatoval, nic nezjistilo. Harry tenkrát důrazně trval na tom, že se z osobních důvodů nebude účastnit vyšetřování. Naposledy Malfoye seniora viděl při procesu po bitvě o Bradavice, kde svědčil v jeho prospěch.

„A kde je vlastně Teddy?“ rozvzpomněla se Andromeda na svého vnuka.

Měla pravdu, už nějakou dobu tu bylo podezřelé ticho. Fakt, který se s malým metamorfomágem kompletně vylučoval. Harry se rozhlédl po vyzdobené místnosti, jako kdyby čekal, že na něho kmotřenec vybafne zpoza piána nebo křesla.

„Nevím, říkal, že si jde pro džus, ne? A pak … Roslo!“

Harry se dost nadřel, aby bývalý dům vznešeného rodu Blacků zbavil veškerého nebezpečí, ale i teď po mnoha letech, objevoval nové nástrahy. Nemluvě o pár ošklivých kletbách, které měl schované v pracovně. Kouzelný zámek byl ovšem pro Teddyho hračka, pobertovské geny nezapřel.

Skřítka se před ním zhmotnila s úklonou. „Pan Harry volal?“

„Kde je Teddy?“ vyhrkl okamžitě, v hrdle mu začínala hrát panika.

„Pan Teddy je s panem Malfoyem,“ odvětila skřítka bez sebemenšího zaváhání.

„S panem Malfoyem?“ pronesli Harry s Andromedou naráz. Oboje znělo překvapeně, jednomu se však v hlase objevil podtón nedůvěry a druhému úžas.

„Malfoyem? Jako Draco Malfoyem?“ otočila se Andromeda na Harryho. Obočí jí vystřelilo skoro až do vlasů.

Harry se zašklebil. „Asi … asi jsem ti měl říct, že tu teď _bydlí_.“

„Harry Pottere! Chceš mi říct, že onen mysteriózní otec Narcissina vnuka jsi ty?“ zalapala Andromeda po dechu.

„Co!? Ne! Pro Merlina, Andromedo, jak tě tohle napadlo?“ Vyhrkl překvapeně. V jeho slovech ale nebylo slyšet žádnou nechuť nad takovou myšlenkou. Vlastně mu problesklo hlavou, že být otcem Malfoyova dítěte by mu příliš nevadilo. Hned poté ho to ovšem docela vystrašilo a nechápal, odkud se ta myšlenka vzala.

Tázaná jen povytáhla obočí. „Oh, drahý. Nemusíš mi lhát. Zřejmě to nebude jednoduchá situace, ale zvládl jsi i horší. A navíc vím, jak moc máš rád Teddyho! Neříkej mi, že jsi už nemyslel nad vlastními dětmi.“

V tom měla Andromeda pravdu. Nad dětmi přemýšlel už nějaký ten pátek. Většinou potom, co odešel od svých přátel, kteří měli malé dítě. To pak seděl potmě ve své pracovně nejlépe se sklenicí něčeho tvrdého v ruce a pateticky se litoval.

„Ale já ti nelžu. A jak vůbec víš, že je Draco…“ rukou opsal křivku nad svým břichem.

„Jsem přece Narcissina sestra. Vždyť jsem ti před chvilkou říkala, že s ní pravděpodobně budeme na Vánoce. Ale co u tebe Draco dělá? Nezapletl se se špatnými lidmi, že ne?“ zamračila se, ale bylo znát, že má spíše obavy o svého synovce, než aby nad ním podepsala ortel zatracence.

„To je součást vyšetřování,“ našpulil Harry rty. „Dobře,“ poraženě si povzdechl, když viděl Andromedin výraz. Navíc Andromeda byla Malfoyova rodina a … raději doufal, že se tohle jeho nadřízený nedozví. „Malfoy byl svědkem přepadení u madam Malkinové a před několika dny byl napaden ve svém domě. A jelikož hrozí, že by se útok na něho mohl opakovat, Gawain mě požádal, jestli bych ho nemohl pohlídat.“

Andromeda se zamračila. „Ví to Narcissa?“

„Říkal, že jí napíše, ale jestli to udělal? To nemám nejmenší ponětí,“ odpověděl Harry popravdě.

„Pane Harry, mám zajít pro mladého pána?“ zeptala se skřítka, na kterou oba kouzelníci zapomněli.

„Oh, ne. To je v pořádku. Zajdu pro něho,“ kývl na ni Harry. „Mohla bys prostřít na večeři? Zůstanete ne? Winky připravila pastýřský koláč.“

Andromeda přikývla. „Běž pro toho uličníka.“

„Hned jsme zpátky.“ Vyšel z místnosti a zamířil do Dracovy ložnice. Dveře byly pootevřené a zevnitř místnosti se ozývaly dva hlasy. Harry dvakrát rázně klepl na dveře.

„Dále,“ vyzval ho Dracův hlas.

Harrymu se naskytla podívaná, kterou nečekal. Věděl, že by Draco Teddymu neublížil, a také věděl, že to není poprvé, co se ti dva potkali. I když úplně zapomněl na fakt, že Draco je příbuzný s jeho kmotřencem a Andromedou. Teddy mu vlastně už několikrát vyprávěl o tetě Narcisse a bratranci Dracovi. Když se pak Harry rádoby nenápadně vyptával Andromedy, řekla mu, že se snaží obnovit rodinná pouta. Harry chápal, sám občas chodil na návštěvu k Dudleymu a jeho rodině.

„Teddy,“ oslovil chlapce, který se momentálně pyšnil platinovými vlasy a divže neseděl v Dracově klíně. Před nimi ležela rozevřená kniha; Famfrpál v průběhu věků, jak Harry zjistil při bližším zkoumání. „Říkal jsi, že si jdeš pro džus a ne slídit po domě.“

„Promiň, Harry.“ Nevypadal ovšem, že by ho něco mrzelo.

„Běž si umýt ruce a mazej dolů. Za chvíli bude večeře. My s Dracem přijdeme za chvilku.“

Teddy si teatrálně povzdechl, sklouzl ze židle a toužebně se podíval na knihu a pak na Draca.

„Pokud tě tvá babička pustí, můžeš zase přijít,“ nabídl mu Draco.

„Vážně?“ Teddymu se překvapením rozšířily oči a rty roztáhly v širokém úsměvu.

„Pokud nebude mít tvoje babička nic proti, tak ano,“ ubezpečil ho Draco.

S veselým výkřikem se Teddy vyřítil z místnosti. Vyprovázel ho Dracův pobavený pohled.

„Než něco řekneš, přišel sem sám.“

Harry se otočil na Draca. „Uhm, já ale nechtěl nic říct. Teda chtěl jsem říct, že jsi ho měl poslat za náma, aby tě neotravoval. Tvá lékouzelnice říkala, že máš odpočívat.“

„To ale neznamená, že musím prospat celý den a navíc Teddy mě neotravoval. Vlastně to bylo docela příjemné.“

„Teddy je supr kluk,“ souhlasil Harry. Zavrtěl hlavou. Jestli byl překvapený, že si Teddy raději vybral za společnost Draca než jeho. Ano, ale kupodivu nebyl naštvaný. Bylo docela příjemné, byť zvláštní vidět Malfoyovu interakci s malým dítětem. „Večeře bude za chvilku. Andromeda a Teddy se nají s náma. Uhm, Roslo upekla pastýřský koláč.“

Draco se postavil a přenesl knihu na její místo v polici. „Můžeš říct skřítce, aby mi večeři přinesla sem?“

„Nemusíš se tady schovávat.“ Neměl ponětí jaký je přesně vztah mezi Dracem a Andromedou, ale určitě nemohl být až tak špatný, aby se jí musel vyhýbat.

„Já vím, že nemusím.“ Vytáhl z police menší útlý svazek, který Harry podle přebalu nepoznával. „Jen nemám náladu na společnost.“

„Dobře,“ pokrčil Harry rameny nad Malfoyovým chováním. „Pošlu sem Roslo.“

Draco si oddechl, když se za Harrym zavřely dveře. Mluvil pravdu, neměl náladu na společnost. Byl unavený a chtěl si v klidu sníst večeři, usadit se u krbu s dobrou knihou a jít brzy spát. Bylo mu tedy jasné, že pokud by sešel dolů, nevyhnul by se inkvizici, kterou by mu připravila sestra jeho matky. Na takovou konfrontaci byl ale dnes už moc unavený. Taky si byl víc než jistý, že v brzké době se dočká návštěvy své matky, protože Harry dozajista neudrží jazyk za zuby a prořekne se, komu že to dělá _chůvu_ a pokud byla Narcissa Malfoyová před povstáním Voldemorta posedlá synovou bezpečností, tak výraz, kterým by se dala vystihnout její přítomnost v Dracově životě, zatím neexistoval.

Draco neměl s Andromedou žádný problém. Jejich vztah byl sice poměrně vlažný a on sám neměl snahu to napravit, alespoň ne tak jako matka, která se od pádu Voldemorta snažila se sestrou navázat zpřetrhané vztahy. Tak se taky dostal do Dracova života Teddy.

Draco měl Teddyho rád a platilo to i naopak. I tak byl Draco překvapen, když se před hodinou bez klepání otevřely dveře jeho pokoje a dovnitř vklopýtl vykulený kluk s fialovými vlasy. Nevídali se často, ale Teddy ho okamžitě poznal nebo, napadlo Draca až teď, si Harry s Andromedou nedávali pozor na pusu a Teddy do sebe nasál informace, o kterých neměl ani vědět.

Nejdřív chtěl Teddymu říct, ať jde dolů, pochyboval, že jeden z dospělých ví, kam se vydala, a nechtěl nikomu přidělávat zbytečné vrásky. Pak ale usoudil, že m u tady žádného nebezpečí nehrozí a přítomnost dítěte byla k jeho překvapení příjemná, i když Teddy mluvil celou dobu o strejdovi Harrym jako by se jednalo o modlu.

Dracovi to přišlo vtipné. Teddy téměř uctíval zem, po které Harry chodil. Vyprávěl Dracovi o výletech, které s Harrym podnikli o famfrpálových zápasech, které navštívili. Draco ho s úsměvem poslouchal, ruku položenou na ohromném břichu a snažil se zapudit ten divný pocit - nebezpečně podobný žárlivosti - na to, že z Harryho Pottera bude jednoho dne skvělý otec.

„Večeře,“ zapištěl u Dracova ucha slabý hlásek a probudil ho tak z jeho rozjímání. Draco se rychle vzpamatoval a snažil se zapomenout na _ošemetné_ myšlenky.

 


	3. Třetí část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vánoce na Grimmauldově náměstí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betaread opět z celého srdce děkuji Lucille.   
> Přeji krásný stříbrný adventní podvečer. Užijte si kapitolu a pamatujte, že komentáře potěší! Děkuji moc :)

 

Čtyři dny před Štědrým dnem zavítal na Grimmauldovo náměstí Teddy. Andromeda si užívala předčasný dárek k Vánocům od Harryho - den v kouzelnických lázních - a Teddyho tak čekal dozajista báječný den strávený na Grimmauldově náměstí.

„Draco! Viděls už mou sbírku kartiček z čokoládových žabek?“ Byla první věc, kterou Teddy řekl, či spíše zakřičel, jen co se objevil na Grimmauldově náměstí. Ani si nestačil sundat hábit, natož pozdravit Harryho a už cpal Dracovi pod nos zmíněné sběratelské kartičky. „Harry je tam taky! Koukej!“ vytáhl z balíčku jednu notně ušmudlanou se zohýbanými rohy.

„Teddy,“ začal Harry tváře rudé jako rak. Lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že se mu nelíbí mít svou vlastní kartičku, ale i tak z toho byl v rozpacích.

„To je v pořádku,“ kývl Draco na Harryho s pobaveným úsměvem. „Víš, že mám největší sbírku kartiček, cos kdy viděl?“ otočil se na chlapce.

„Fakt?“ vyvalil klučina oči. „Uka!“

„Mám je doma, ukážu ti je, až ke mně přijdeš na návštěvu.“

Teddy radostně vypískl a upaloval k dřevěné krabici v rohu místnosti, kde byly schovány jeho hračky.

„Připadám si jako v jiném světě,“ řekl Harry Dracovi pobaveně. „Já vím, že se s Teddym občas vídáte, ale … tohle je vážně zvláštní pohled.“

Draco přikývl. „Matka chtěla navázat zpřetrhané kořeny. Asi to nebyl tak špatný nápad.“ Dodal když se podíval na hrajícího si Teddyho.

„Tomu rozumím, když mám čas, tak zajdu za svým bratrancem Dudleym. A i když bylo dětství s ním nesnesitelné, je to moje rodina.“

Rozhovor přerušil Dracův výr velký, který zaťukal drápky na okno a domáhal se vpuštění do vyhřátého pokoje. Draco zarazil pohledem Harryho, který se už zvedal, aby mohl sově otevřít okno a sám se zvedl, byť ho to stálo mnohem více sil, než by chtěl. Pohladil stařičkého výra po peří a sova s děkovným houknutím odlétla na bidýlko.

„Harry! Ty máš sovu!“ vykřikl Teddy a okamžitě odběhl od hraček k výrovi a toužebně ho obdivoval.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Harry hlavou, „ta patří Dracovi.“

„Je krásná!“

„Jmenuje se Hermes,“ ozval se Draco. „Mám ho od prvního ročníku Bradavic.“

„Říkal jsem si, jestli je to ta stejná, ale to je už dost stará ne? Nevěděl jsem, že se sova může dožít tolika let.“

„Vždycky jsem se o Hermese staral a bral ho k nejlepším ošetřovatelům. Ale máš pravdu, Hermes je mimořádná výjimka.“ Poškrábal výra na zátylku.

„Taky bych chtěl sovu,“ posteskl si Teddy. „Nebo maguára! I krysa by byla fajn.“ Sdělil jim s očima stále upřenýma na výra.

„No, krysu ti určitě nepořídíme,“ odfrkl si Harry. „Možná bychom mohli babičku ukecat na žábu?“

„Žábu.“ Svým tónem dal Draco jasně najevo, co si o takovém mazlíčkovi myslí. „Co takhle had?“

„Hmm,“ zamyslel se Teddy. „Ten by byl taky supr.“

„A co takhle jedno kolo Tchoříčků?“ zeptal se Harry, aby odvedl Teddyho pozornost, než by začal vyžadovat nový dárek k Vánocům. Naštěstí se mu to povedlo a Teddyho odpověď byl nadšený souhlas a Dracovo protočení očí následované pobaveným úsměvem.

 

…

 

Štědrý den probudil Británii sněhovou bouří. Bílé vločky zuřivě poletovaly vzduchem a zachumlaly celý Londýn do bílé deky. Harry byl v takových případech neskutečně rád, že se narodil kouzelníkem a nemusí se při přepravě po městě spoléhat na mudlovskou dopravu, kterou podobné počasí vždy ochromilo. Letax a přemisťování byly mnohem pohodlnější, byť i letax mohl být ovlivněn nepříznivým počasím.

Ještě šťastnější byl Harry kvůli tomu, že letos - a snad poprvé od doby, co byl zaměstnaný - měl dárky nakoupené už týdny dopředu. Takže se nemusel nervovat, zdali doručovací sovy kouzelnických obchodů doručí to, co si objednal a především jestli to doručí včas. Letos mu stačilo dárky už jen zabalit. Jediným problémem ohledně dárků měl s tím pro Draca. Nejdřív přemýšlel, jestli ho vůbec něčím podarovat a nakonec nad tím pokrčil rameny a s myšlenkou, že knihou nic nezkazí, mu právě jednu pořídil.

Ty tři týdny, co u něho Draco pobýval, utekly jako voda. Někdy mu dokonce přišlo zvláštní, že to byly pouze tři týdny, připadalo mu to spíš jako tři měsíce. Harry se nejednou pozastavil nad tím, jak snadno se s Dracem sžili. A i když mu Robards sliboval, že jeho práce nebude trvat dlouho, Draco Malfoy byl i na Štědrý den stále pod Harryho střechou a chystal se s ním oslavit Vánoce. Na jednu stranu nejbizarnější věc, která se mu kdy stala. Na tu druhou se docela těšil.

Harry se v posteli protáhl, ospale si promnul oči a dovolil si ještě chvilku hovění v teple vyhřátých přikrývkách. Nakonec vstal asi v deset hodin, ale co byl Štědrý den, jednou za čas si zasloužil lenošení. Už oblečený, i když stále lehce mátožný zamířil do jídelny na snídani.

Dům číslo dvanáct na Grimmauldově náměstí byl vyzdoben jako nikdy předtím. Roslo se doopravdy činila mnohem víc, než předchozí roky. Ze schodového zábradlí visely třpytivé rampouchy a schody vypadaly jako by byly namrzlé. Ve vzduchu se vznášela iluze drobného poprašku sněhu. V každém volném rohu stál obrovský sněhulák, který smekl cylindr kdykoli kolem něho někdo prošel.

Nejdřív dumal nad tím, proč se skřítka tak činí. I předchozí roky dům zdobila, protože Harry kolikrát ani nezaregistroval, že se blíží vánoční čas. Až s krby omotanými girlandami zaregistroval, že by měl začít shánět dárky. Nakonec došel ohledně možná až přemrštěné výzdoby hned k několika vysvětlením. Možná to bylo z důvodu, že Harry nikdy nepořádal sváteční večeři a skřítka se chtěla předvést, možná to bylo kvůli Teddymu, který bude Vánoce trávit v domě. Harry pochyboval, že by to bylo kvůli druhému členu Malfoyovic rodiny, který s ním bude trávit Štědrý den - Narcisse Malfoyové, u které Roslo kdysi sloužila na panství a neodnesla si z té služby kdovíjak šťastné vzpomínky. Odtud také pramenila skřítčina averze vůči komukoli s příjmením Malfoy. Harry jen doufal, že jí platil natolik dobře, aby nesabotovala večeři. Ne že by si zakládal na pověsti hostitele, ale kdožvíproč se chtěl před Narcissou předvést.

Narcissa Malfoyová se v jeho domě objevila asi za dva dny po Andromedině návštěvě. Přišel jí otevřít samotný Harry a zaskočeně couvl o krok zpět, jen co jí spatřil. Narcissa vypadala jako bohyně pomsty. Tyčila se v celé své výši, platinové vlasy stočené do umného drdolu a hábit s tmavou kožešinou jí lichotivě objímal štíhlé tělo. Nebyla na něm jediná vločka, přestože na zápraží sníh padal.

„Dobrý den, pane Pottere,“ kývla a věnovala mu krátký ostrý úsměv. „Doslechla jsem se, že se u Vás zdržuje můj nevděčný syn.“

„A-ano,“ zakoktal se Harry zaskočeně a pak si vzpomněl na vychování. „Jistě, pojďte dál,“ vyzval ji a ustoupil, aby mohla projít do domu. „Myslím, že Draco je u sebe v pokoji. Doprovodím Vás.“

„Děkuji, to je od Vás milé.“ Krátce se rozhlédla po chodbě a následovala Harryho.

Harry neměl ponětí, co se v Dracově pokoji stalo, ale Malfoy z něho ten den už nevyšel a Narcissa mu oznámila, že Harry hostí štědrovečerní večeři pro ni, Andromedu a Teddyho. Harry souhlasil, aniž by nad tím popřemýšlel. Vlastně byl rád, že má pádný důvod odmítnout pozvání od Molly Weasleyové a nemusí vymýšlet další průhlednou výmluvu.

Ve vzpomínkách konečně došel do jídelny, kde už seděl Draco, který právě dokončoval svou snídani.

„Dobré ráno,“ zamumlal Harry ospalý pozdrav a usadil se na své obvyklé místo. Okamžitě se natáhl po konvici s čajem. Nalil teplou tekutinu do šálku a přidal příliš velké množství mléka a cukru.

„Dobré,“ odvětil Draco a utřel si ústa lněným ubrouskem a s lehce zelenou tváří sledoval Harryho přípravu nápoje. „Matka poslala sovu, že tu budou asi za,“ mrkl na kyvadlové hodiny nad krbem, „necelou hodinu.“

„Dobře, díky.“

Draco začal vstávat od stolu.

„Jsi v pořádku? Moc jsi toho nesnědl,“ zamračil se Harry nad Dracovým poloprázdným talířem a sám se natáhl po opečené klobásce, do které se s chutí zakousl.

Draco mu věnoval nečitelný pohled. „Jsem jen unavený, půjdu si ještě na chvilku lehnout.“

„Vážně je všechno v pořádku? Vždyť jsi šel včera spát brzo. Nechápu, že můžeš tak moc spát,“ zamumlal Harry s plnými ústy.

Dracovy cukl koutek úst: „Pottere,“ oslovil Harryho ledově, „až s sebou budeš několik měsíců tahat camrál, který se neustále zvětšuje a nenechá tě vyspat, protože se v tobě neustále kroutí a snaží se zapojit tvé orgány do hry, až budeš užívat několik lektvarů denně a tvá magie si bude dělat, co chce, tak až potom si promluvíme o tom, jestli spím moc nebo málo.“

Harry na něho koukal s napíchlou klobáskou na půl cesty k ústům. „Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem -“

„Až přijde matka a Andromeda s Teddym, dej mi vědět.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil zaražený Harry.

Draco krátce přikývl a než ho stačil Harry zaplavit dalšími otázkami, odkolébal se z místnosti. Harry si povzdechl, odložil vidličku a přemýšlel, proč Draco každý pokus o projevení zájmu ignoroval, nebo hůř. Nakonec moc neposnídal, ztratil chuť, takže raději strávil zbylý čas balením dárků, které pak mínil poslat po sově - Hermiona s Ronem mu půjčili Papušíka - do Doupěte. Trvalo mu to o něco déle, než předpokládal. Jeho balící techniky byly stále poněkud… neucházející. Hermiona ho naučila pár kouzel, ale Harry nikdy nedokázal zvládnout jemné nuance pohybů, která vyžadovala.

„Pane Harry!“ zjevila se před ním Roslo. „Paní Andromeda s panem Teddym a paní Narcissou už dorazili.“

„Děkuji Roslo,“ vzal Harry na vědomí její oznámení. „Zeptej se, jestli něco nechtějí a řekni jim, že jsem šel pro Draca a za chvíli budeme dole.“

Roslo se uklonila, červenozelený čepcem zakončeným rolničkou, který si oblékla speciálně pro tento den, se dotýkala koberce a vmžiku zmizela oznámit hostům nové zprávy.

Harry nechal mávnutím hůlky zmizet zbylý balicí papír a vydal se za Dracem. Ťukl na dveře, a když mu ani po chvíli nikdo neodpověděl, vešel dovnitř.

Draco ležel v posteli a nevěděl o světě. Ruku měl položenou na vzdutém břiše a s tváří zbavené veškerých starostí vypadal tak mírumilovně, jak ho Harry ještě nikdy neviděl. S úsměvem ho několik vteřin pozoroval a nakonec se rozhodl, že ho budit nebude. Po Dracově výlevu z rána by ho pravděpodobně počastoval nějakou z nepromíjených, a to v tom lepším případě. Proto se otočil na patě, tiše zavřel dveře a zamířil do společenského pokoje, kde našel své hosty.

„Zdravím,“ usmál se na ně, a okamžik na to mu do náručí skočil Teddy, dnes s nezkrotnými uhlově černými vlasy a šedýma očima. Pusu už měl ušpiněnou od čokoládových sušenek, které dostal Harry od mamky Weasleyové.

„Harry!“

„Vítej, uličníku!“ rozcuchal mu Harry číro a nadhodil si ho v náručí. Trochu zalitoval, že příští rok bude Teddy s největší pravděpodobností už moc velký, aby ho mohl Harry bez problémů nosit v náručí.

„Žádnej uličník, jsem bystrozor!“ prozradil mu Teddy s vážnou tváří a dětskou upřímností. Hned na to vytasil svou hůlku z Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí, kterou ho Harry podaroval při posledních narozeninách.

„Tak to se pak nemusíme ničeho bát,“ souhlasil Harry se vší vážností a položil hocha na zem.

„Andromedo, paní Malfoyová, doufám, že jste neměli problém s cestou.“

„Ne, pane Pottere,“ usmála se Narcissa. „Můj syn se ještě obléká?“

„Harry, prosím. Pan Potter zní… jako by mi bylo už padesát.“ Harry se usmál okouzlujícím úsměvem, dokázal být gentleman, když chtěl.

„Dobře, Harry,“ opravila se Narcissa s pobaveným úsměvem, „ale poté trvám na tom, abyste mi říkal Narcisso.“ Harry přikývl. „ A kde jste tedy nechal mého syna?“

„Uhm… On si šel po snídani odpočinout. Byl jsem za ním, ale spal a nechtěl jsem ho budit. Prý se v noci moc nevyspal,“ pokrčil Harry rameny. Neměl ponětí, co Dracova matka ví nebo neví o jeho zdravotním stavu a nechtěl si svého _spolubydlícího_ znepřátelit.

„Jen ať si odpočine, dokud může,“ vložila se do konverzace Andromeda. „Pak bude čas na odpočinek vzácný,“ poznamenala zkušeně a hrajícímu si vnukovi věnovala krátký melancholický pohled.

Harry se posadil do křesla naproti sedícím ženám a k jeho údivu konverzace s nimi nebyla nudná ani nepříjemná. Narcissa Malfoyová možná působila dojmem ledové královny, ale kupodivu byla skoro stejně vřelá jako její mladší sestra a Harry pochopil, odkud Draco pobral určité aspekty své osobnosti.

Draco sešel dolů asi o hodinu později, vystrojený v nejlepší róbě jakou dokázal upravit, aby vyhovovala požadavkům jeho těla. Roslo právě podávala okurkové sendviče jako lehký oběd.

„Draco!“ Vstala Narcissa od stolu a objetím vyšla uvítat svého syna. Pohladila ho po tváři, a když kývl, dotkla se i jeho břicha. Hned na to byla Narcissa prakticky odstrčena Teddym, který se domáhal svého pozdravu, který byl o něco komplikovanější, protože Teddy dosahoval Dracovi asi tak do pasu.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl Draco, když se usadil ke stolu, nalil si teplý earl grey a přidal do něho pár kapek mléka. „Asi jsem byl unavený víc, než jsem si myslel.“

„To je v pořádku,“ ubezpečovala ho Narcissa a Andromeda jen souhlasně přikyvovala. „Jak vlastně dopadla poslední kontrola? Sotva ses o ní v dopise zmínil.“

„Vše je v pořádku,“ kývl Draco, možná až příliš rychle a usrkl z šálku.

Harry se zamračil. Vše v pořádku určitě nebylo. Vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že Narcissa neměla nejmenší ponětí, že Draco se potýká s problémy s magií.

Harry se asi na chvilku, dnes už podruhé, ztratil v myšlenkách, protože když se konečně probral, všichni na něho koukali jako by očekávali odpověď.

„Uhm…?“

„Říkala jsem, že se mi líbí, co jste s tímhle místem udělal, pane Pottere,“ pochválila ho Narcissa.

Harry mohl vidět v jejích očích, že má upřímnou radost z toho, jak teď vypadá bývalé sídlo její rodiny. „Děkuji.“

„Walburga tu měla velmi depresivní výzdobu. Obzvláště ty skřítčí hlavičky na schodišti.“ Nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou.

„Walburga?“ ozval se zmateně Draco. „Walburga Blacková? Tohle je dům Blacků?“

Tři páry očí se na něho zmateně podívaly.

„Myslel jsem, že to víš,“ pokrčil Harry rameny. „Jinak bych ti to řekl.“

„Došlo mi, že to bude nějaký starý kouzelnický dům, ale… Jak jsi k tomu při Merlinovi zrovna ty přišel?“

„Můj kmotr mi ho odkázal,“ prozradil Harry nepříliš ochotně. Mluvit o Siriusovi pro něj i teď nebylo jednoduché.

Nad stolem se rozprostřelo dusivé ticho. Narcissa se nepříjemně ošívala a Andromeda Harryho mateřsky pohladila po ruce.

„Ta zimní výzdoba se ti opravdu povedla, Harry,“ ujala se slova Andromeda. „Moc se mi líbí ty rampouchy na krbu a ten stromek je kouzelný.“ Zadívala se na nazdobenou vzrostlou borovici, která se tyčila až ke stropu. S ozdobou stromku Harry pomáhal, stále si pamatoval několik kouzel, které je naučil profesor Kratiknot při zdobení Velké síně v prvním ročníku.

„Se stromkem jsem pomáhal, ale za vším ostatním je Roslo.“

V tichosti pokračovali v jídle a téměř veškerou konverzaci obstarával Teddy, který měl neskonalou zásobu otázek. Harry mu právě vyprávěl o svém bystrozorském výcviku, když se mísa se sendviči, na kterou mířil Draco hůlkou, s hlasitým puknutím roztrhla vedví.

Všichni poplašeně odskočili od stolu, Harry hůlku v pohotovostní poloze a oči skenovaly pokoj po známkách nebezpečí. „Jsou všichni v pořádku?“ Dostalo se mu rozpačitého pokývání od Andromedy s Teddym i od Narcissy. Oči všech se obrátily na poslední osobu v místnosti. „Draco?“

Draco koukal na spoušť na stole, za kterou byl zodpovědný. „Omluvte mě.“ Vstal tak rychle od svého talíře, jak jen mohl a odešel z místnosti.

„Půjdu za ním,“ prohlásil Harry a ani si nevšiml zamračené Narcissy, která chtěla začít protestovat, zadržela ji ovšem Andromeda.

„Dej nám vědět, jestli nebudete něco potřebovat,“ usmála se.

Harry ji už neslyšel. Téměř vylétl z místnosti a málem narazil do Draca, který stál kousek od dveří. Rty semknuté v úzkou linku, ruce položené na břiše a tělo se mu třáslo. Dýchal nepravidelně a tvář měl zbavenou veškeré barvy.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Harry tiše a ruku opatrně položil na ty Dracovy.

„Ne-nevím. Ano,“ zavrčel poslední slovo Draco. „Můžeš jít zpátky. Chci být sám.“ Setřásl Harryho ruku ze své těla a chtěl odejít.

„Jo, no. Radši ne,“ zavrtěl Harry zamítavě. „Víš co, pojď se mnou.“ Harry ho nečekaně chytl za ruku a vedl útrobami domu, až dorazili do nevelké zimní zahrady. Draco překvapivě neprotestoval.

„Tenhle dům se opravdu nezdá,“ odfrkl si Draco, jen co ho Harry dovedl na místo.

„Tuhle místnost jsem objevil asi po dvou letech, co jsem tu žil.“ Rozhlédl se Harry po malé zimní zahradě, která bujela životem. „Dalo práci to tu opravit a hlavně zbavit plevele. Musel jsem to tu začarovat tepelnými kouzly a řeknu ti, že vyčarovat Patrona je mnohem jednodušší. Jo a kvůli jednomu přerostlému škrtidubu jsem musel prosit Nevilla, aby mi pomohl. Ale stálo to za to co? Je tu krásně?“ usmál se na Draca.

Draco musel souhlasit. Skleník nebyl příliš velký, ale voněl cizokrajnými květy, které by se v anglické přírodě našly jen těžko. Zahlédl i několik běžných bylin a přísad do lektvarů. Zvenku probleskoval jiskřící sníh a dodával celému místu nadpozemský nádech.

„V noci je to tu ještě krásnější,“ poznamenal Harry.

„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal Draco. „Pokud budeš chtít, napíšu Robardsovi, že už tvou ochranu nepotřebuji. Vím, že to pro tebe není lehké.“

„To je pitomost,“ zamračil se Harry. „Nejsem naštvaný, protože tě musím hlídat nebo snad proto, že jsi rozbil talíř.“

Draco mu příliš nevěřil a jeho výraz to prozrazoval.

„Vážně nejsem,“ ubezpečil ho Harry. „Dokonce je celkem fajn, nebýt tady pořád sám. Mít s kým hrát šachy, i když bych taky někdy chtěl vyhrát,“ zazářil, když se Dracovou tváří mihl sotva patrný úsměv. „Navíc tenhle dům dokáže být občas docela děsivý a to tady už pár let bydlím. A jo,“ přikývl souhlasně, „možná prvních pár dnů jsem byl otrávený a naštvaný, ale ne kvůli tobě, ale protože mi Robards slíbil dovolenou a já vím, že má i jiné lidi, které mohl zavolat. Těšil jsem se, že strávím svátky s rodinou a budu si užívat veškerého Weasleyovic potomstva, abych ho mohl pořádně rozmazlit a pak vrátit rodičům. Ale tohle je taky celkem fajn,“ ušklíbl se Harry. „Pojď, posadíme se.“

Draco si nevelké lavičky ukryté mezi keři jasmínu ani nevšiml.

„Víš, že mi můžeš říct, pokud něco potřebuješ,“ řekl mu Harry jen, co se usadili. „Já … nechci, aby se něco stalo tobě nebo tvému dítěti. Myslím… myslím, že se o vás bojím.“

Draco se otočil a podíval se na něho. „Ty jsi takový nebelvír.“

„Nechápu, co je na tom špatného,“ zamumlal Harry dotčeně.

„Nic,“ zavrtěl Draco hlavou. „Myslím si, že jsi na mě až příliš laskavý a nedokážu pochopit proč. Já si teď nemůžu dovolit nový…“ zarazil se a přemýšlel jak dál. „Občas mám pocit, že si hrajeme na něco, co neexistuje. Chtěl bych, abys pochopil, že nejsi můj partner ani otec mého dítěte. Nemáš právo strachovat se.“ Nechtěl Harrymu ublížit, ale entuziasmus, se kterým Harry přijímal jeho pobyt, ho trochu děsil. Nemohl si dovolit vztah, který byl od začátku odsouzen k nezdaru.

„Nemám právo strachovat se? Co to je za blbost?“ poposedl si Harry blíž Dracovi. „Můžu se strachovat, jak chci. Takovou věc mi nemůžeš zakázat.“

„Nebelvír,“ zamumlal Draco poraženě.

„Víš, že mě chtěl Moudrý klobouk zařadit do zmijozelu?“

Draco se na něho otočil a pohledem se domáhal pokračování příběhu.

„Můžeš za to ty. Vlastně když to tak vezmu, kdybych tě tenkrát nepotkal u madam Malkinové, mohlo být všechno jinak. Byl jsi první kouzelník, kterého jsem kdy potkal, a byl jsi pěkný sobeček a já nechtěl být jako ty. Proto jsem řekl klobouku, že do zmijozelu nechci a on mi vyhověl.“

„Huh,“ zamumlal Draco a pohladil si břicho. „Přemýšlel jsem, co by se stalo, kdyby byl zařazený do jiné koleje než zmijozelu a …“ odfrkl si.

„A?“

„Je mi to jedno,“ usmál se Draco. „Hlavně, aby byl šťastný. Áh, teď mluvím jako mrzimor.“

„Možná to je indicie.“

„Popravdě doufám v havraspár.“ Draco se opřel o opěrku a podíval se na Harryho, který sledoval oblinu, jíž tvořilo jeho břicho. Po krátkém přemýšlení a myšlence, že později toho bude určitě litovat, vzal Harryho za ruku a přitiskl ji na tu stranu, kde se nenarozený uličník činil. Harryho oči se rozzářily a rty roztáhly v stupidně široký úsměv.

„Tohle je prostě úžasný pocit,“ prozradil mu Harry a podíval se na něho. Dracův obličej byl tak blízko. A Harry netoužil po ničem jiném než po polibku. Potom, aby ho někdo držel a společně se mohli těšit na přírůstek do rodiny. Aby se mohl každé ráno vzbudit vedle někoho, s kým se podělí o intimní okamžiky, jako byl právě ten, který teď prožíval s Dracem. Jenže právě v tom se skrýval celý problém. Tohle byl Draco Malfoy a on byl Harry Potter. Zmijozel a nebelvír. Smrtijed a bystrozor.

Draco ho teď pozoroval s nepatrným úsměvem, oči měl ale smutné. „Přestaň,“ zašeptal. „Tohle ne.“

„Proč?“

„Tohle nejde, Harry.“

„Proč ne?“

„Vždyť to víš sám, a pokud ne jsem moc unavený, na to ti to vysvětlovat. Jestli se mnou chceš zůstat, jenom mě drž,“ poprosil ho.

Harry to udělal. Až o několik hodin později je vyrušila skřítka, která jim přišla oznámit, že se podává slavnostní večeře. Žádná ze sester Blackových nijak nekomentovala jejich absenci, ale obě měly na tváři vševědoucí pohled, který Draca neskutečně iritoval.

 

…

 

Druhý svátek vánoční našel Harryho schouleného pod teplým vlněným afgánem u krbu v knihovně. Jeho klidné rozjímání nad novým románem, kterým ho podarovala Hermiona -a tentokrát jí musel opravdu poděkovat, protože se mu přesně strefila do noty - přerušila návštěva Molly Weasleyové.

„Harry, drahoušku!“ počastovala ho vřelým objetím, ještě než si stačila sundat hábit. „Musela jsem se za tebou stavit, když ty nemůžeš!“ vyhrkla jedním dechem na překvapeného Harryho.

„Molly,“ políbil ji na tvář, když se konečně vzpamatoval. „Pojď, půjdeme do salónku. Dáš si čaj, ne?“

„No jistě! A upekla jsem ti sirupové košíčky, který máš tak rád.“

„To jste neměla.“

Molly jen mávla rukou a společně zamířili do salónku. Jenže ten byl už obsazený. Draco seděl v polstrovaném lehátku, na stolu vedle něho stoupala pára z konvice s čajem, a četl si. Jen co uviděl Harryho s návštěvou, knihu odložil a nejistě si je prohlížel.

„Půjdu k sobě,“ kývl nakonec na Molly s napjatým úsměvem.

„Ale ne!“ Mávla matriarcha Weasleyovic klanu rukou.

„Můžeš tu zůstat,“ souhlasil Harry okamžitě.

„Vlastně, doufám, že se nebudete zlobit, ale něco jsem Vám přinesla, pane Malfoy,“ usmála se nejistě Molly a ze svojí malé kabelky vylovila umně zabalený balíček, který se podle fyzikálních zákonů nemohl do její kabelky vejít.

„Uhm, říkejte mi Draco,“ kývl na ni, „a děkuji,“ rozpačitě si dárek převzal.

„Je to jen maličkost.“ Mávla rukou, ale Harry viděl, jak nedočkavě přešlapuje a čeká na verdikt. „A pokud se Vám nebude líbit…“

Draco zatáhl za mašli, balík se rozevřel a z jeho hloubi na něho vypadla ručně pletená deka. Byla z bílé hebké vlny protkané stříbrnou nití. Draco přejel prsty po propletených vláknech a opravdu heboučká jako obláček.

„Jak jsem říkala, pokud se Vám nelíbí -“ Molly rozpačitě pokrčila rameny.

„Oh, to ne… já. Je krásná. Děkuji.“

„To jsem ráda! A ještě musíte zkusit sirupový košíček, který jsem přinesla.“

„Jak jsi vůbec věděla, že je Draco tady a že je těhotný?“ zpozorněl Harry. Doufal, že nic z vyšetřování neproniklo do Věštce, nejenom že by tím byl zkomplikován celý případ ale určitě by to ztížilo život jemu i Dracovi. Nemluvě o tom, jak by si ho podal Robards.

„Oh,“ začervenala se Molly, „Andromeda se stavila na kousek slova, „však to znáš, dvě starý ženský.“

Draco si povzdechl.

A Harry s ním musel souhlasit, zřejmě si bude muset s Andromedou promluvit.

Draco si odkašlal, aby získal pozornost. „Ještě jednou děkuji, Molly. Ale opravdu půjdu nahoru. Nechci vás rušit.“

„Ale to nemusíš!“ vyhrkl Harry. „Chci říct, že nás nebudeš rušit.“

Molly přitakala.

Draco se zatvářil rozpačitě a pak se dojatě podíval na bílou dečku. „Alespoň ji půjdu odnést do pokoje.“ Draco zamířil ke dveřím. Možná to bylo překvapivým dárkem, možná byl Draco unavený, možná za to mohlo něco zcela jiného, ale z jeho hůlky nečekaně vylétlo několik bublin, které okamžitě praskly a zalily pokoj silným odérem borovic. Draco zaklel kletbu. „Už zase,“ zamumlal naštvaně.

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ zajímala se Molly, zatímco jí stačilo jedno mávnutí hůlkou, aby se působivého pachu zbavila.

„Oh, ano,“ mávl Draco rukou v rádoby ledabylém gestu, „poslední dobou si má magie dělá, co chce,“ sdělil jí zahanbeně.

„Á to dobře znám,“ přitakala Molly, když se usadila na pohovku. „Děkuji, drahoušku,“ kývla na Harryho, který jí podával šálek s čajem. „Mohla bych Vám o tom povídat! Prvně s Charliem a pak s Ronem, to bylo příšerné! Nemohla jsem udělat krok, aby kolem mě nepoletovaly jiskry.“

Harry se usmál a podíval se na Draca, kterému cukaly koutky, a opět vypadal uvolněně. Prsty nevědomky přejížděl po darované přikrývce. „Pojď se posadit,“ oslovil ho Harry. Draco nejistě přešlápl, ale nakonec zvítězila touha po příběhu.

Molly se spokojeně opřela a začala. „Jednou jsem dokonce rozbila všechno nádobí, které jsme doma měli. Tolik střepů jste v životě neviděli!“

„Zatím jsem Harryho připravil jen o několik talířů, ale zničil jsem si už tři košile. Bohužel už nešly opravit.“

„Víte, že čaj z mučenky smíchaný s několika kapkami výtažku z denivek je na tenhle problém perfektní?“

„Užívám lektvar, který mi předepsala lékouzelnice, ale předpokládám, že za zkoušku nic nedám,“ kývl jí Draco vděčně.

Molly s nimi zůstala mnohem déle, než původně zamýšlela. Ale Harry viděl, že sebevíc bizarněji to znělo, její návštěva Draca uklidnila. Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že člen rodiny Weasleyů bude mít blahodárné účinky na člena rodiny Malfoyů. Měl sice pocit, že Molly ve svých vyprávěních přehání až příliš, ale ať už to Draco tušil nebo ne, nic neřekl.

„Děkuji, Molly.“ Políbil ji před odchodem na tvář. Jenom mu stiskla ruku a s vševědoucím úsměvem zmizela v zelených plamenech letaxu. Harry nad tím raději nepřemýšlel. Raději se vydal zpět za Dracem, kterého v salónku však nenašel. Měl ovšem tušení, kde se bude ukrývat.

„Myslel jsem, že tě tu najdu,“ usmál se Harry, když se mu jeho předtucha vyplnila a vstoupil do zimní zahrady.

„Je to tu uklidňující,“ pokrčil Draco rameny. Harry si všiml, že pořád svírá Mollyinu dečku. „Měl bych jí zřejmě něco koupit,“ přitakal Draco, když si všiml jeho pohledu.

„Ne, to opravdu nemusíš,“ zatřásl Harry hlavou. „Neudělala ji, aby od tebe něco dostala. Molly jen… ráda plete.“ Vlastně sám nevěděl, proč Molly upletla dečku pro člověka, jehož rodina se s tou její nenáviděla.

Draco přikývl, zřejmě ani on si nebyl zcela jist, jak k dárku přišel. „Ale je to slušnost.“

Harry si přisedl. „Asi jo,“ dal mu zapravdu.

Chvíli seděli a pozorovali vločky, jež hned po dopadu na skleněné stěny zahrady roztály. Harry si přisedl blíž a po chvíli váhání Draca objal. Když nic nenamítl, přitáhl si ho blíž. Dracovo tělo se uvolnilo a opřel si hlavu o Harryho rameno.

„Tohle je pěkný,“ zamumlal Harry spokojeně.

Odpovědí mu bylo pouze ticho přerušované hlubokými pravidelnými nádechy.

 


	4. Čtvrtá část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvestr. Těžká rozhodnutí. Hřbitov. A konečně taky trochu té akce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mnohokrát děkuji za všechny komentáře a kudosy! Lucillce děkuji za betování!  
> A přeji pěkné čtení :)

„Draco?“ Harry kvapně zaklepal na dveře pokoje.

„Děje se něco?“ otevřel mu rozespalý Draco.

„Musím na chvíli pryč. Případ,“ vyhrkl, když se Draco nadechoval k otázce. „Objevili se nějaké nové důkazy k jednomu mému případu a já,“ mrkl na hodinky a zaklel, „už vážně musím. Gawain by sem měl za chvilku přijít. Ty sám, prosím, nikam nechoď.“ Znovu hodil očkem po hodinkách a netrpělivě přešlápl.

„Samozřejmě,“ souhlasil zmatený Draco. „Je všechno v pořádku?“

„Jo jasně jasně, vážně už musím,“ stepoval Harry na místě.

„Jistě, běž. A Harry!,“ křikl na bystrozora, který se rozběhl pryč jen, co Draco vyslovil první slabiku souhlasu. „Dávej pozor.“

Harry přikývl a byl tentam. Zmeškal oběd a dokonce i večeři a i když si to Draco nechtěl připustit, útroby měl sevřené chladnými drápy, se kterými tentokrát těhotenství nesouviselo. Harryho nadřízený, vrchní bystrozor Robards, který přišel asi půl hodiny poté, co Harry _uprchl_ , mu nenabídl žádné vysvětlení a Draco sám nechtěl vypadat jako nedočkavec a na nic se ho nezeptal. Vlastně spolu krom několika zdvořilostních slov nepromluvili vůbec.

Harry se vrátil o několik hodin později s tlustým štosem pergamenů a pokleslou náladou. Prohodil několik slov se šéfem a pak zaplul do své pracovny, kde ho Draco našel pozdě v noci, když šel do kuchyně pro sklenici vody.

„Harry,“ zašeptal, a když se nic nedělo, lehce s ním zatřásl.

Harry sebou trhl a rukou okamžitě šátral po hůlce. Zamžoural a konečně zaostřil na Draca. „Kolik je hodin?“ ospale zachraptěl.

„Půlnoc.“

„Uhm,“ zasténal Harry a protáhl se, až mu zapraskaly klouby. „Musím jít spát, jinak zítra nevstanu.“

„Neměl jsem tušení, že jsi takový workoholik.“ Pronesl Draco s pohledem upřeným na rozházené pergameny na pracovním stole.

Harry se zamračil a začal své poznámky k případu rovnat do úhledné kupičky. „Nejsi první, kdo mi to říká.“ Konečně odložil pergameny a usmál se na Draca. Pak mu zcela nečekaně položil ruku na břicho. Draco se trhavě nadechl. Miminko se rozhodlo využít Harryho zájmu a pozdravilo ho kopnutím. Harrymu se rozsvítily oči a na tváři usadil přihlouplý výraz.

„Dneska byl aktivní celý den,“ sdělil Harrymu po chvíli a nejistě sledoval jeho ruku, která kopírovala pohyby dítěte. A takhle dopadla jeho snaha distancovat se od Harryho. Snažil se každý den, jenže pak měl pouze výčitky svědomí, protože Harry si to ve skutečnosti nezasloužil. Draco mu však nemohl dát to, co chtěl. Popravdě nad tím nechtěl příliš přemýšlet. Jasno měl jen v tom, že musí cokoli, co se mezi nimi děje, utnout dřív než bude pozdě.

 

…

 

Harry se na Silvestra probudil s dobrou náladou a předsevzetím, že příští rok bude jiný a pokud tomu opravdu mělo tak být, musel na tom začít pracovat právě teď. Zaklepal na Dracovy dveře a bez vyzvání vstoupil.

„Co … co to má znamenat?“ mávl rukou ke sbaleným zavazadlům, která stála poblíž krbu.

Draco k němu stál zády, a ani když promluvil, neotočil se.„Odcházím,“ pokrčil nonšalantně rameny a dál rovnal košile do posledního kufru stojícího u postele.

„Ale proč?“ vydechl Harry nechápavě. Stál na prahu místnosti, pusu otevřenou a mozek mu nestačil celou situaci pobrat. Nebyl si vědom ničeho, čím by Draca naštval. Právě naopak. Pokrok jaký mezi sebou udělali, byl nevýslovný. Harry dokonce začínal být přesvědčený, že by se jejich vztah mohl rozvíjet i v něco víc.

„Harry,“ povzdechl si Draco. „Víš, proč.“ Místo toho aby se mu podíval do tváře, dál nervózně přerovnával vnitřek zavadla.

„Ne, to teda nevím,“ vyprskl Harry jako divoká kočka. Vše mezi nimi bylo fajn. Bavili se mezi sebou bez zbytečných uštěpačných poznámek. Několik večerů strávili v zimní zahradě debatující o oblíbených famfrpálových týmech a pak sledovali noční oblohu v komfortním tichu těšíce z přítomnosti toho druhého. Draco sám od sebe několikrát vyhledal Harryho společnost a … Harry byl zmatený. Nedávalo to žádný smysl.

„Chtěl jsi volný Silvestr a Nový rok.“

„To ano, ale… to není ten důvod.“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Draco hlavou. „To není, ale je stejně tak dobrý. Navíc budeš s Teddym a -“

„Nevidím důvod, proč bychom nemohli být na Silvestra všichni spolu. Může přijít i tvoje matka, nevadí mi to. Merline, já jsem vážně tak naivní.“

Draco poraženě sklonil ramena. Poprvé od Harryho příchodu mu věnoval pohled. „Zítra odcházím s matkou. S Robardsem jsem už mluvil. Vyšel mi vstříc a domluvil někoho jiného.“ Jeho slova byla rázná a odhodlaná, přesně jak si plánoval.

„Koho?“ vyprskl Harry ihned. „Robards nemá právo -“

„Bylo to mé přání.“

„A kdo to je?“

„Já nevím. Roztržílek? Tak nějak,“ mávl Draco rukou.

„Emil? To teda ne. Roztrž -“

„Harry, ano. Už jsem se rozhodl.“

„Ale-“

„Mohl bys prosím odejít? Chtěl bych si odpočinout.“

Harry se otočil na patě a při odchodu nezapomněl třísknout dveřmi. Draco zaťal zuby a zavřel oči, stál tak několik minut, než byl schopen soustředit se na nějakou činnost.

 

…

 

Atmosféra při obědě stagnovala na bodě mrazu. Draco si nadával do hlupáků, že vůbec sešel dolů. Měl poprosit skřítku, jestli by mu nepřinesla jídlo do pokoje.

„Odpoledne půjdu na chvilku ven,“ oznámil Harry Dracovi poté, co skřítka naservírovala hlavní chod. Bylo už po Vánocích a on za celé svátky nestihl navštívit hrob rodičů. „Tvoje matka s Romedou a Teddym dorazí až v podvečer, takže se vrátím včas.“

Draco se nimral v bramborovém pyré a přikývl.

„Pokud,“ Harry se zarazil, „pokud bys chtěl, můžeš jít se mnou. Jsi tady zavřený už několik týdnů a nevytáhl jsi paty z baráku. Tvoje lékouzelnice říkala, že bys pokud možno měl chodit víc ven.“

„Myslíš, že jsem tlustý?“ zeptal se Draco zaskočeně a provinile se podíval na svůj talíř, který přetékal nadívaným kuřátkem. „Možná, že jsem to opravdu přehnal.“

„Nejsi tlustý,“ protočil Harry oči. „Jen jsem myslel, že by bylo fajn vypadnout z domu, provětrat si hlavu. Však víš. Ale pokud nechceš, nikam nemusíš,“ ujistil ho. „A neboj,“ dodal rádoby neutrálně, „nemám v úmyslu tě přesvědčovat, že mezi náma by to…“ nechal slova vyznít do ztracena.

Draco se na něho podíval s výčitkou v očích, Harry přece musel pochopit, že teď Draco neměl čas na navazování nových vztahů. Na druhou stranu se přistihl, že by se opravdu po týdnech, které strávil v domě, rád _provětral_. Nevěřil sice Harrymu, že jeho úmysly jsou zcela nezištné, ale za svůj život dokázal odolat větším _lákadlům_. „Dobře, kam bys chtěl jít? Protože si nejsem jistý, jestli jsou silvestrovské davy dobrým nápadem.“

Harryho tvář se roztáhla v širokém úsměvu, který se záhy změnil na zádumčivý: „Neměl jsem čas zajít na hřbitov za rodiči, pokud by ti to teda nevadilo.“

„Do Godricova dolu?“ ubezpečoval se Draco.

„Ano,“ přitakal mu Harry okamžitě. „Určitě tam nebude moc lidí. Nemusíš mít strach.“

„Dobrá.“

 

…

 

Zachumlaní do hábitů a šál se přemístili do Godricova dolu asi sto metrů od hřbitova mezi skupinku smutečních vrb, které tu byly přesně pro tyto situace kouzelníky vysazeny. Okamžitě byli vystavěni prudkému poryvu větru, který lomozil s korunami stromů.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Harry Draca, když si všiml, jak se jemně zakomíhal, sotva měl pevnou půdu pod nohama. Rychle ho objal kolem pasu, aby zabránil případnému pádu.

„Ano, jsem“ přikývl. „To přemístění bylo asi příliš náhlé. Zatočila se mi hlava.“

„Jestli chceš, můžeme jít zpátky.“

Draco protočil oči. „Nebuď tak patetický, nesluší ti to.“

„Zpátky můžeme letaxem.“

„Asi to bude lepší,“ souhlasil Draco. „Půjdeme?“

Společně - Harry stále ruku obtočenou kolem Draca - vykročili po zasněžené cestě a za okamžik došli až k tepané bráně hřbitova, která se se skřípáním rozevřela, když do ní Harry strčil. Hrob rodičů našel snadno. Od doby, kdy zjistil, kde jsou pochovaní, je navštěvoval tak často, jak jen mu to práce dovolovala.

„Počkám tady,“ zastavil se Draco několik metrů od náhrobku a ustoupil o krok vzad, ochotný nechat Harryho uctít pietu jeho rodičů o samotě.

„Nemusíš, pojď se mnou.“ Ani nepočkal na odpověď, chytl ho za ruku a společně došli až k zasněženému památníku. Harry vytáhl z kapsy hábitu hůlku a mávnutím odklidil z hrobu sníh. Se smutným úsměvem zamumlal tichý pozdrav.

Draco čekal, že místo posledního odpočinku Lilly a Jamese Potterových bude mnohem více okázalé a jejich hrob bude přetékat květinami. Místo toho viděl jen pomrzlé květy a zbytky vosku, jímž byl hrob pokapán. Na vyleštěné mramorové desce byla pouze jména s daty narození a úmrtí a citát.

„Posledním nepřítelem, který bude zničen, je Smrt.“ Přečetl Draco tiše, hřbitovem se prohnal další poryv větru, který ho donutil přitáhnout si límec kabátu.

Harry si odfrkl a hlavou mu prolítla vzpomínka na kámen vzkříšení. „Víš, že jsem jejich hrob viděl až v sedmnácti?“ Draco mu místo odpovědi stiskl ruku. Harry mu stisk na znamení díků opětoval. Vytáhl hůlku a vykouzlil věnec spletený z čemeřice stejně jako Hermiona před lety. Opatrně ho pak umístil na hrob rodičů. Dalším mávnutím zapálil sfouklé svíčky a opatřil je ochranným kouzlem.

„Vážně nemám odejít?“ zeptal se Draco. Připadal si tu nepatřičně.

„Ne, to je v pořádku,“ usmál se na něho Harry. „Půjdeme, nebudeme tady mrznout.“

„Víš, že existují zahřívací kouzla?“ zeptal se Draco škádlivě. „Pokud tady chceš chvilku zůstat, nevadí mi to.“

Harry jen pokrčil rameny, věnoval poslední pohled náhrobku a otočil se. Chvíli šli v tichosti, stále se držíc za ruce a sníh jim křupal pod nohama.

„Nechceš se podívat na otcův hrob? Nemusíme dnes, ale třeba zítra,“ zeptal se zničehonic Harry.

Draca svou otázkou zaskočil, nejen proto, že doufal, že Harry akceptoval fakt, že zítra odchází, ale taky tím, že to Harryho vůbec napadlo. „Ne,“ zavrtěl nakonec hlavou. „matka tam prý už byla a … ne, nechci.“

Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli ujišťuje víc sebe nebo jeho, ale nechal to být. Neměl ponětí, jaké měl Draco po válce vztahy s otcem a teď se v tom určitě nechtěl rýpat. „Můžeme zajít do kavárny. Jedna je kousek odtud a mají tam skvělé kokosky. Určitě budou mít ještě otevřeno,“ usmál se na Draca.

„Myslel jsem, že se jdeme projít?“ povytáhl Draco obočí, ale vlastně byl rád. Nohy i záda ho začínaly bolet, nehledě na počasí, které se začínalo zhoršovat a teplo cukrárny znělo božsky. A když si ještě představil chuť teplých kokosek, pusu měl plnou slin.

„Už jsme se prošli a ta kavárna je asi dvě ulice odtud. Pak se odtamtud můžeme rovnou odletaxovat domů.“

Draco si přitáhl plášť blíž k tělu. „Tak pojďme. Ty kokosky bych se vážně dal.“

Procházeli přes vylidněné náměstíčko, obdivovali zlatá světýlka, jimiž byla vesnička vyzdobena, a užívali si přítomnost toho druhého. Ranní rozhovor jako by se nestal. Ani jeden si nevšiml postavy, která se za nimi plížila už od hřbitova. Až kletba, která je minula o vlásek, okamžitě zaujala jejich pozornost. Harry ve zlomku vteřiny zaujal obranný postoj. Hůlku v ruce připravenou k boji. Draca zastrčil za sebe. Jako jestřáb se rozhlížel po okolí a hledal útočníka.

Zpoza stínu vánočního stromku na ně vylétla další kletba a ozářila domy jasným světlem. Harry ji lehce zneškodnil.

„Expelliarmus!“ vykřikl Harry. Kletba však nadělala škodu pouze na skleněných ozdobách stromku, za kterými se útočník skrýval. „Expecto patronum!“ zařval Harry zadýchaně a z hůlky vyklopýtl statný jelen. „Okamžitě jdi za Robardsem pro pomoc!“

Vteřiny, které Harry strávil vyčarování patrona, využil černokněžník a vyslal na dvojici řezací kletbu. Harry se jí vyhnul půlpiruetou - projela jen jeho pláštěm, kůže se sotva dotkla - ale Draco, který přes Harryho neviděl, jí uniknout už nedokázal. Kletba se mu zaryla do těla a on bolestivě vykřikl. Ihned se sesunul k zemi.

V tu ránu se zvedl surový proud magie, jenž vyvstal z Dracova těla a s neuvěřitelnou silou narazil do útočníka. Smýkl s jeho tělem jako s papírovým drakem a odhodil ho na kašnu, která stála uprostřed náměstí.

„Ebublio!“ z Harryho hůlky vytryskla sytá fialová bublina, která kouzelníka lapila uvnitř. „Draco!“ Harry padl na kolena a snažil se zjistit rozsah zranění, která Draco utrpěl. Než to ale stačil zjistit, odstrkovaly ho jiné ruce a on si uvědomil, že pomoc dorazila.

Následnost několika dalších minut si Harry prakticky nepamatoval, dokonce ani nezaregistroval, že mu někdo sebral hůlku. Draco sténal, plášť měl zakrvácený a držel se za břicho. Harry křičel, ostatně křičeli i další. Než mohl někomu něco vysvětlit, byl Robardsem přemístěn do Sv. Munga.

Než se stačil rozkoukat, sahaly na něho cizí ruce lékouzelníků a on začal panikařit. Až teď si uvědomil, že nemá hůlku.

„Pottere! Harry, no tak, jenom tě vyšetří.“ Robards mu stiskl paži a až teď si Harry uvědomil, kde se nachází.

„Co je s Dracem, je v pořádku?“ vyhrkl na osazenstvo místnosti, které se točilo kolem něho a snažilo se zjistit rozsah zranění, která utržil.

„Půjdu to zjistit, když mi slíbíš, že je necháš, aby tě vyšetřili.“

Harry nechtěl podmínku přijmout, ale přikývl, když viděl bystrozorův výraz a došlo mu, že se celý třese. „Nic mi není, ta kletba mě jen škrábla, ale -“

„Už jdu, za chvíli jsem zpět. A ty je nech udělat jejich práci!“

Harry nepřeháněl, když lékouzelníkům tvrdil, že ho kletba jen škrábla. Šrám na paži byl pouze povrchový a na zahojení stačilo obyčejné jitrocelové tonikum. Léčitel mu ještě naordinoval Uklidňující doušek a doporučení, aby se několik dalších dnů vyhýbal namáhavým aktivitám. Harry se na něho nevěřícně podíval.

Robardsovi trvalo déle než chvíli, alespoň dle Harryho mínění, než se vrátil. Harry se mohl ukousat obavami a měl pocit, že někdo neustále používá Obraceč času, jen aby mohl studovat Harryho nervózní chování. Konečně se dveře na vyšetřovnu otevřely a Harryho nadřízený vstoupil dovnitř. Ještě než stačil vychrlit milion otázek, bystrozor spustil sám.

„Pan Malfoy je v pořádku. Řezací kletba mu sice způsobila těžší zranění než tobě, ale je v pořádku. Lékaři u něho diagnostikovali i šok společně s magickým vyčerpáním, které si přivodil, když omráčil útočníka. Alespoň lékouzelníci mi řekli, že to byl on.“

Harry kývnutím potvrdil jeho teorii.

„Lékouzelníci mu dali lektvary a právě je u něho jeho matka.“

Harry si oddechl a pak se zarazil. „A dítě?“

„ _Oba_ jsou v pořádku, Harry,“ utvrdil ho Robards rázným kývnutím. „Ale teď mi pro Merlina řekni, co sis myslel! Vzít svědka, kterého hlídáš ven bez ohlášení!“ vlídný tón byl tentam. Robards se nad tím tyčil v celé výši a z očí mu sršely blesky. „Máš neuvěřitelný štěstí, že ten chlap nikoho nezabil. Uvědomuješ si, že tě takováhle bota může stát kariéru?“

Harry otevřel pusu, ale … co měl odpovědět? Chtěl jsem Dracovi ukázat hrob svých rodičů. Doufal jsem, že mu procházkou zvednu náladu? Žádná z těchto odpovědí by Robardse nepotěšila.

„Harry,“ povzdechl si vedoucí bystrozorů, když se odpovědi nedočkal. „Dva týdny neplacené dovolené a doufej, že Malfoy nepodá podnět pro vyšetřování.“

Harry přikývl a Robards se s mumláním otočil a zamířil ke dveřím. „Můžu za ním?“

Bystrozor se otočil a v očích mu zaplálo poznání. „Ty nikdy neděláš nic napůl, hmm? Zeptám se lékouzelníka, počkej.“ Dořekl, když se mu nedostalo odpovědi na otázku.

 

…

 

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a lehce klepl prsty o dveře Dracova pokoje.

„Dále,“ pronesl tlumený ženský hlas, v němž poznal Narcissu.

Znovu se nadechl a vstoupil do _jámy hadí_.

„Oh, Harry!“ Narcissa se elegantně postavila a pohybem, který mohl Harry popsat jen jako levitace, k němu došla a pohladila ho po vlasech, čímž ho rozhodila ještě víc, než už byl. V posledních týdnech pochopil, že její chladná maska po válce alespoň trochu roztála, ale i tak ho její afektovanost zarazila. „Jsem tak ráda, že jste v pořádku!“

Harry se na ni usmál a vyhledal oční kontakt s Dracem. Nejistě se usmál, ale ihned přestal, když viděl Dracovu nečitelnou tvář. „Vážně jsi v pořádku?“ skoro svůj hlas ani nepoznával. Hrubý a syrový, jak moc se bál odpovědí.

Draco si olízl rty. „Ano. Oba jsme.“ Položil si obvázanou ruku na břicho. Byl pobledlý, levou tvář měl odřenou, vlasy rozcuchané a pod očima tmavé kruhy, ale i tak nevypadal, že by ho sužovala bolest.

„To je… to je skvělé. Draco,“ Harry se vysmekl z Narcissina sevření a došel k nemocničnímu lůžku, „omlouvám se… já… já -“

„Můžeš nás nechat chvilku o samotě?“ oslovil Draco matku.

„Samozřejmě, půjdu oznámit Andromedě a Teddymu, že jste v pořádku,“ podarovala každého z nich úsměvem a odešla.

Dveře se ještě ani nezavřely a Harry pokračoval. „Je mi to tak líto!“ došel až k lůžku, kde předtím seděla Narcissa a usadil se na něj tak rázně až se zakomíhalo. „Neměl jsem tušení, že nás někdo sleduje, Nikdy bych tebe ani prcka neohrozil.“ A než mu mohl odpovědět, Harry se naklonil a přitiskl své rty na Dracovy. Nejdřív byly strnulé a nehýbaly se, pak se jako mávnutím hůlkou prolomily. Harry se naklonil blíž a polibek ještě prohloubil. Draco ho omámeně opětoval.

„Já jsem tak rád, že jste oba v pořádku,“ zašeptal Harry unaveně, čelo opřené o to Dracovo a ruku položenou na jeho břiše. „Dneska se činí,“ vykouzlily pohyby dítěte úsměv na Harryho tváři.

„Harry,“ zašeptal Draco se staženým hrdlem a odtáhl se od druhého muže.

„Ne, prosím. Měl jsem být opatrný, já vím a nemůžu se ti za to dostatečně omluvit a chápu, že se zlobíš.“

„Nezlobím se,“ opravil ho Draco a vzal Harryho za ruce, jež dosud konejšivě hladily jeho břicho, a odsunul je stranou. „Matka právě prosí Andromedu, jestli by mi neodnesla mé věci v tvém domě a nedonesla je na Manor.“

„Cože?“

Draco přikývl.

Harry strnul. „Ale, ne… ne.“

„Říkal jsem ti, že zítra odejdu, teď to je jen o jednu noc dřív.“

„Já myslel, že-“

„Že mě přemluvíš?“ povzdechl si Draco.

Harryho výraz jasně dával najevo, že přesně to měl v plánu

„Říkal jsem ti, že my dva,“ ukázal na sebe a Harryho, „nejsme dobrý nápad.“

„Jak to můžeš vědět?“

Dracovy zacukaly koutky. „Myslím, že moudrý klobouk tě měl zařadit spíš do mrzimoru, protože jsi tak loajální dobrák,“ usmál se. „Víš, že by to nefungovalo.“

„Ale já tě mám -“

Draco zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty máš rád myšlenku, že budeš mít rodinu a nemáš nejmenší ponětí, jak těžký je říct ti ne, protože já…“ odmlčel se, jako kdyby toho řekl víc, než měl v plánu. „Rodinu můžeš mít, ale ne se mnou,“ zhluboka se nadechl a čekal na Harryho reakci. „Měl bys jít,“ poprosil ho po chvíli, když se Harry k ničemu neměl.

„Draco,“ zašeptal Harry nešťastně.

„Prosím.“

Harry kývl, vstal a opustil pokoj. Jako mátoha se prodral sv. Mungem a odletaxoval se domů.  

Dracovy věci byly pryč a Harry byl v obrovském domě zase sám.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Než mi začnete spílat a proklínat, vězte, že na Štědrý den tu najdete epilog, který, jak doufám, přesně pasuje k tomuto svátečnímu dni. ;)


	5. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lstivé zmijozelské sestry, křtiny a překvapení po letech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Šťastné a pohodové!  
> Mnohokrát děkuji za veškeré komentáře a kudosy a za to, že jste téhle povídce dali šanci.  
> Opět díky Lucille za betování! Seš prostě jednička :)  
> Přeji pěkné čtení a asi bych měla upozornit, že speciálně tahle část je možná až nechutně sladká :D   
> Díky!

„Harry? Jsi už připravený?“ Andromeda zaklepala na dveře Harryho ložnice.

„Pojď dál,“ vyzval ji unaveným hlasem.

„No vidíš, jaký je z tebe fešák,“ pochválila Harryho výběr hábitu. „Jenom tady,“ poupravila mu klopu, „tak a dokonalé.“

„Andromedo, vážně tam nechceš vzít někoho jiného? Poslední dobou nejsem moc dobrý společník a mám spoustu práce,“ mávl rukou ke stolku zavaleném pergameny a rozházenými brky.

„Ale Harry,“ zamračila se kouzelnice nesouhlasně. „ Nemůžeš žít jen prací, musíš taky mezi lidi,“ spustila pro Harryho ohranou písničku.

„A to že půjdu na křtiny, mi určitě pomůže,“ protočil Harry oči.

„Co ty víš?“ Andromeda se otočila na patě: „Nezapomeň na dárek!“ zamířila ke dveřím. „Jdeme!“

„Vážně bych radši psal hlášení,“ zamumlal Harry, ale i tak si strčil do kapsy hábitu úhledně zabalený dárek a s hlasitým povzdechem, který Andromeda nemohla neslyšet, ji následoval.

Kouzelnice je oba přemístila na rozkvetlou louku, nedaleko stál nazdobený altán. Ve vzduchu voněl heřmánek a kopretiny.

„To místo je nádherné,“ usmála se Andromeda spokojeně. „Tak pojď, půjdeme oznámit, že jsme dorazili.“ Chytla Harryho za paži a společně vyšli vstříc altánu.

„Víš, že jsi mi ještě neřekla, čí dítě má ty křtiny?“ oznámil ji Harry.

Andromeda jeho otázku ignorovalo a místo toho se rozhlížela po okolí, jako by někoho hledala a konečně byla její snaha úspěšná, a zároveň odpověděla Harrymu na jeho otázku. „Narcisso!“ zamávala na sestru, ta se s radostným úsměvem otočila a vyšla jim vstříc. Hábit kolem ní vlál jako nadpozemskému stvoření.

„Andromedo! Harry! Jsem ráda, že jste přijali pozvání!“

„Narcisso,“ kývl na ni Harry s vytřeštěným výrazem. Pokud je přišla uvítat Narcissa, jak se na hostitelku ostatně slušelo, znamenalo to, že oslava je pořádána pro její vnouče. A z toho vyplývalo, že když jsou to křtiny Narcissina vnuka, jsou to samozřejmě křtiny Dracova syna.

Harry si nebyl jist, že trávit byť jen minutu v jeho společnosti je dobrý nápad. Rádoby nenápadně se snažil rozhlédnout po okolí, zdali ho někde neuvidí. Blackovic sestry jeho roztěkanost naprosto ignorovaly.

„Vypadáš úchvatně,“ pochválila Andromeda výběr sestřiny róby.

„Oh,“ mávla žena rukou, „děkuji. Vy oba vypadáte perfektně. Ale pojďte dovnitř. Dejte si něco k pití. Obřad musel být o něco posunut, Teď mě, prosím, omluvte, půjdu se podívat, jestli už je vše nachystáno.“

„Půjdu pozdravit Personovy,“ oznámila Andromeda a odkráčela směrem ke dvěma malým kouzelnicím v pestrých hábitech.

Harry se ještě jednou nervózně rozhlédl - pokud by se teď vypařil, Andromeda by mu to vytmavila a nejspíš by ho donutila jít s Teddym na další prohlídku k lékouzelnici, zkušenost bez které by se Harry dozajista obešel. Takže jedinou možností bylo vyhnout se Dracovi, a s takovým množstvím hostů to přeci nemůže být až tak velký problém.

Zamířil ke stolu s občerstvením. Ráno se nestihl nasnídat a při obědě měl žaludek stažený nervozitou. Natáhl se po sklence šampaňského a takřka najednou ji vypil. Natáhl se po druhé a pak mu došlo, že opít se na křtinách mu asi neudělá příliš dobrý obrázek a ruku raději stáhnul. Vzal si dýňovou taštičku, která chutnala výtečně. Natáhl se po druhé.

Kdyby se ho někdo ptal, jestli Draca už pustil z hlavy, musel by dotyčnému lhát. Nešlo o to, že se nesnažil, byl dokonce i na několika schůzkách, ale žádná nedopadla podle jeho představ. Také se snažil strávit více času s Teddym i Rose a oba vzal do kouzelnické zoo v Edinburghu, kde strávili doslova magický den.

Rozhlédl se po hostech; poznal několik bývalých spolužáků z Bradavic, několik ministerských pracovníků, ale nikoho důvěrně známého. Ztracený v myšlenkách se poněkud nemotorně otočil a málem a vrazil do muže s nastrojeným kojencem v náručí.

„Draco?“ vydechl.

„Harry.“ Draco zněl úplně stejně překvapeně. Tváří mu problesklo hned několik emocí. Než s našpulenými rty bezradně zavrtěl hlavou a v duchu proklel matku. „Slyšel jsem, že jste zatkli Traverse.“ Vypadlo z něj to poslední, co Harry očekával.

„Co? Jo jo,“ přikývl Harry jen, co se vzpamatoval z počátečního šoku. „Byl jsi přeci vypovídat, ne? Teda vím, že jo. Mám na stole záznam hlášení.“

„Ano, to je pravda,“ přitakal Draco rozpačitě. „Omlouvám se, nevím, proč jsem to řekl.“

Harry se krátce usmál a pak se rozhostilo ticho. Stáli naproti sobě a přemýšleli, co říct tomu druhému.

„Je krásný,“ utnul Harry dusivé ticho a kývnul hlavou na miminko v Dracově náručí.

Draco se zasmál a upravil miminku háčkovaný čepeček, který mu sklouzl až do očí. „Jo, to je legrační historka. Ukázalo se, že i lékouzelník se může zmýlit.“ Na Harryho nechápavý výraz pokračoval. „Harry Pottere, seznam se s mojí dcerou Islou Lacertou Malfoyovou.“

„Oh,“ usmál se Harry. „Ahoj Islo,“ zašeptal a lehounce pohladil děvčátko po líčku. „Je ti podobná.“

„Děkuji,“ kývl mu Draco. Děvčátko toho k Dracově nezměrné radosti po svém druhém biologickém otci příliš nepodědilo. Jen kůži měla už teď o několik odstínů tmavší, než bylo v Malfoyovic rodině typické. Za to Draco jí předal typickou malfoyovskou špičatou bradu a šedé oči.

„Omlouvám se, neměl jsem ponětí, že tohle jsou křtiny tvého dítěte.“ Harry rozpačitě přešlápl a přemýšlel, jak se z nepohodlné situace dostat. Andromedu ať si odnese Mordred.

„To mě napadlo. Taky jsem neměl nejmenší ponětí, že jsi byl pozvaný. Tedy ne že by mi to vadilo,“ dodal rychle, „ale chápu, že ta situace je …“

„Divná?“ nabídl Harry vhodné slovo. „Víš co? Prostě půjdu. Jsem rád, že jsem tebe a Islu viděl.“ Harry se otočil a zamířil pryč z altánu.

„Harry, počkej,“ zastavil ho Draco po vteřinovém zaváhání. „Asi bychom si měli promluvit.“ Draco se nejistě usmál.

„Já si nej-“

„Prosím.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl Harry a doufal, že svého rozhodnutí nebude litovat.

„Vezmu si ji.“ Jako _náhodou_ se k nim přitočila Narcissa a převzala si děvčátko, které mezitím usnulo.

„Všechno to domluvili,“ zavrtěl Harry nevěřícně hlavou a pokoušel se uklidnit vztek, který v něm bublal. Tenhle rok od něho Andromeda dostane k narozeninám jen kytici kopřiv.

„Chodili do zmijozelu, cos čekal?“

„Jo no, to je pravda.“

„Měl jsem vědět, že matka kuje pikle.“

„Půjdeme někam jinam?“

„Samozřejmě,“ přikývl Draco. „Pojď.“ Dovedl Harryho do části altánu, který byl od zbytku místnosti ohraničený přepážkou a začaroval jej kouzlem soukromí.

„Tvoje magie je v pořádku,“ konstatoval Harry evidentní skutečnost.

„Díky Merlinovi ano. Po narození Isly se vše vrátilo do starých kolejí. Nemáš ponětí, jak se mi ulevilo.“

„To jsem rád.“

„Měl bych se omluvit,“ začal Draco nervózně. „Neměl jsem odejít tak náhle a hlavně za takových okolností. Je mi to opravdu líto.“

Harry přikývl, ale nic neřekl. Žaludek měl stažený a byl ochromený emocemi, které cítil.

Draco se nadechl a pokračoval i přes to, že doufal, že omluvit se bude jednodušší. „Bylo toho moc a já jsem nemohl myslet jen na sebe, ale i na dítě a pořád musím myslet na Islu víc než na sebe.“

„Já to chápu,“ povzdechl si Harry. „A neměl jsem právo po tobě nic chtít. Byl jsi,“

„Opovaž se říct delikátní,“ povytáhl Draco obočí.

Harry zrudl. „Chci ti jen říct, že se nemusíš omlouvat.“

Draco kývl. „To samé platí pro tebe.“

„Uvědomuješ si, jak je tahle konverzace surrealistická?“

Draco si pobaveně odfrkl. „Máš naprostou pravdu. Měl bych jít zpátky. Obřad by měl za chvilku začít.“

Harry přikývl. „Jistě. Víš, že,“ zadržel Draca dřív, než mohl odejít, „mám o víkendu hlídat Teddyho?“ koukal na něho s nečitelným výrazem.

„Ano.“ Matně si pamatoval, že matka mu vyprávěla o plánovaném výletu s Andromedou. „Matka mi říkala, že mají něco naplánovaného s Andromedou.“ Přikývl snaže se pochopit, kam tím Harry míří.

Harry se nadechl. „Nechcete s Islou přijít?“

„Rádi.“ Věnoval mu Draco hřejivý úsměv.

 

…

 

Trvalo dlouho než se Harry s Dracem stali oficiálním párem. Malá Isla zaměstnávala Draca víc, než si představoval a Harrymu čas zase kradlo povýšení na hlavního bystrozora, kterého se dočkal dřív, než očekával.

Po dvou letech ovšem byli natolik sehraní, že se rozhodli k dalšímu obrovskému kroku - nastěhovat se k sobě. Draco po nepříliš dlouhém rozmýšlení souhlasil, že s Islou opustí svůj dosavadní domek ve Wiltshire a půjdou bydlet k Harrymu na Grimmauldovo náměstí.

 

 

„Taťka je doma!“ vypískla Isla a utíkala přivítat Harryho, který právě vycházel z nazdobeného krbu v chodbě.

„Uff.“ Děvčátko mu málem vyrazilo dech, když na něho skočilo a přilepilo se jako ďáblovo osidlo.

„Už nepůjdeš do práce, že ne?“ zamračila se Isla a našpulila rty. Ve čtyřech letech byla ještě víc podobná Dracovi, se svými plavými vlasy a šedýma očima, nemluvě o mimice a gestech, která od svého otce nevědomky odkoukala.

„Ne,“ prohrábl dceři vlasy. „Celý Vánoce už nikam nepůjdu.“ Vtiskl jí pusu na tvář a nadhodil si ji v náručí. „Táta je v ložnici?“

„Hmm,“ souhlasně pokývala hlavou a v očích ji zasvítila zmijozelská světýlka. „Můžu si před večeří dát sušenku?“

„Ale jen jednu!“ Harry nikdy nedokázal říct ne jejímu roztomilému kukuči. Položil ji na zem a děvče okamžitě utíkalo do kuchyně. „Poznám to, jestli jich bude víc!“ stačil za ní ještě křiknout, aby alespoň trochu dostál rodičovským povinnostem. Sundal si plášť, pověsil ho do skříně a konečně vyrazil po schodech za Dracem, který od rána neopustil ložnici.

„Ještě ti je špatně?“ zeptal se ho, jen co vešel do pokoje. Došel až ke křeslu, ve kterém se Draco vyhříval u krbu.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl tázaný hlavou. „Už mi je lépe. Byla to jen lehká nevolnost. Nic vážného,“ nastavil tvář na polibek a poté odložil rozečtenou knihu na stolek.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem musel do kanceláře.“

„Zítra ale nikam nejdeš a taky si konečně vybereš asistenta, příští rok tě budeme potřebovat.“ Harryho zmatený obličej ignoroval. Vstal a došel k nočnímu stolku, ze kterého vyndal malý umně zabalený balíček. „Na,“ předal ho Harrymu s tajemným úsměvem.

„Vánoce jsou až zítra,“ připomněl mu Harry s pozdviženým obočím, ale i tak začal rozbalovat balíček. Kdo rád nedostával dárky?

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Nejsem si jistý, že bych to do zítřka vydržel.“

Harry rozbalil dárek a vytáhl z něho levandulově zbarvenou čepičku ozdobenou vyšitými zlatonkami. „Draco? Vážně!?“ tvář mu zdobil úsměv od ucha k uchu. Pevně Draca objal a políbil. „Děkuju,“ zašeptal mu do ucha.

Dojemnou chvíli přerušila hlasitá rána linoucí se z dolní části domu. Oba si povzdechli.

„Nejdřív budeme ale muset zvládnout naši malou pohromu.“

Harry se usmál a ruku v ruce zamířili do kuchyně, aby napravili jakoukoli škodu, kterou jejich dcera napáchala.

 

-Konec-

 


End file.
